Courage
by Tic-and-Tac
Summary: Et si Kurt décidait de retourner à Mckinley et que Blaine le suivait. Que se passerait-il?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous ne sommes aucunement rémunérées pour nos textes. Nos seules récompenses sont les reviews que vous nous mettrez et notre satisfaction d'écrire cette fiction toute les deux.

**Titre de la fiction:** "Courage"

**Auteur:** Tic-and-Tac.

**Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt

**Rating:** K+ mais possibilité d'évolution en M.

**Blabla:** Tout d'abord, nous tenons à remercier _Sombraline_ pour nous avoir trouvé le nom de la fiction! Donc Merci beaucoup à toi. Ensuite, pour ce premier chapitre, c'est tiré du 2x16. Vous êtes prévenus! :)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre un: **

Le conseil des Warblers était vraiment agité ce soir. Les membres du glee club de la Dalton Academy ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre sur la couleur des uniformes pour les régionales et Blaine commençait vraiment à s'énerver quand Kurt entra de manière théâtrale dans la salle de réunion, stoppant net la discussion plus que houleuse de ses camarades.

Il était tout de noir vêtu, avait la mine grave et son visage était baigné de larmes.

- Pavarotti est mort, lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix tremblotante.

Son annonce créa un vif émoi dans l'assemblée et le niveau sonore augmenta aussi rapidement qu'il s'était éteint.

Blaine fit revenir le silence, et Kurt imposa, plus qu'il ne demanda, sa chanson. Il donna une cassette au jeune homme à côté de lui qui la mit dans le lecteur. Les premières notes de Black Bird retentirent et la voix de Kurt s'éleva.

De nombreuses larmes coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Blaine ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait de chanter une chanson pour un simple volatile. Cependant la sensibilité de Kurt atteignit le cœur du jeune homme et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, chassant ainsi son air incrédule.

Sans vraiment y faire attention il se mit à accompagner Kurt, à l'image de ses camarades. Il était totalement soufflé par la voix de Kurt, forte et mélodieuse à la fois, et son regard vis à vis du jeune homme changea complètement. C'était un peu comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Son cœur se serra dans une émotion qu'il ne parvint pas à définir. Quand Kurt eu fini sa chanson Blaine lui sourit franchement. Il était vraiment fier de lui.

Ce que Kurt lui avait dit la veille, à propos des solos qui lui étaient injustement tous attribués, lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il essayait de s'endormir. Maintenant il était totalement d'accord: il fallait que Kurt ai un solo si ils voulaient avoir une chance de gagner.

Le lendemain, en se rendant au lycée, il changea encore d'idée. Il n'allait pas demander à ce que Kurt puisse faire un solo, mais de faire un duo avec lui. Ainsi il aura une bonne excuse pour passer plus de temps avec Kurt. C'est donc avec le cœur plus léger que Blaine passa les portes du lycée.

La journée sembla interminable pour le jeune homme qui attendait impatiemment l'heure où le conseil se réunirait.

Seize heure sonna, signifiant la fin des cours et le début du Glee Club. C'est presque en courant que Blaine se dirigea vers la salle de répétition, impatient de soumettre son idée à ses amis. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé qu'il se fit « agresser » par ses camarades qui voulaient savoir quelle chanson il avait choisi pour les régionales.

Désespéré de ne pas parvenir à se faire entendre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt qui avait clairement l'air de se faire chier. Alors, il repensa à la décision qu'il avait prise le matin même et la proposa aux autres. Quand il précisa qu'il voulait faire le duo avec Kurt, celui ci refusa pour laisser la chance aux autres garçons de faire ce duo.

Mais les membres du conseil mirent fin aux explications de Kurt, et acceptèrent la demande de Blaine. Le jeune homme, content, fit un grand sourire à Kurt, qui lui rendit en plus timidement.

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, Kurt avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Il allait chanter un duo avec Blaine! Il allait passer du temps seul, rien qu'avec Blaine! Mon Dieu, il allait devoir cacher ses sentiments qu'il avait pour le jeune homme! Mais comment il allait faire? Lui qui rougissait à chaque petit compliment, ou qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement quand il était heureux. Dans quelle galère s'était il encore embarqué?

C'est légèrement -enfin plutôt très- anxieux qu'il attendait Blaine. Pour se changer les idées en attendant le jeune homme qui finissait les cours une heure plus tard que lui, il décida de fabriquer un cercueil pour Pavarotti.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas que la sonnerie avait retentit et que Blaine l'observait en souriant légèrement.

Il ne réagit pas de suite quand Blaine s'assit à côté de lui. C'est quand il lui parla que Kurt leva la tête.

Blaine lui parla du choix de la chanson pour le duo et Kurt apprécia l'idée.

Après un petit moment de silence, Kurt demanda à Blaine pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui pour le duo. Blaine posa sa main sur celle de son homologue et s'expliqua tant bien que mal.

Il hésita une demi seconde puis se leva et embrassa Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux:**

Kurt avançait dans les couloirs du lycée McKinley. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du principal Figgins.

Arrivé à celui-ci, Kurt frappa et entra quand il fut invité à le faire. Il s'installa sur une chaise que lui montra le principal.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Hummel?

- Je souhaite revenir à McKinley.

D'abord surpris, le principal écouta les explications de Kurt. Il appela le père du jeune homme pour vérifier que celui-ci était bien au courant de la demande de Kurt.

- Bien, Mr Hummel, le temps de faire tous les papiers nécessaires, et vous pourrez reprendre les cours parmi nous. Je vous dis donc à lundi.

Le jeune homme, ravi, remercia et salua Mr Figgins avant de partir. Avant de passer la porte il se retourna vers le principal et lui demanda de ne rien dire à personne. Il voulait faire la surprise à ses amis. Le principal acquiesça et Kurt sorti du bureau. Tandis qu'il traversait le lycée en sens inverse une pensée le traversa: comment Blaine allait-il réagir?

Il se tortura l'esprit tout l'après-midi en attendant que Blaine finisse les cours et le rejoigne dans le parc de l'école. Pour passer le temps il s'amusait à shooter dans un gros caillou tout en se demandant de quelle manière Blaine allait prendre la chose. Il espérait juste que son petit ami n'allait pas s'énerver, crier, pleurer, ou pire...

Il se lassa vite du caillou et alla se caler contre le tronc d'un arbre isolé, mais pas trop pour que Blaine puisse le trouver assez rapidement. Pour se calmer il mit son mp3 en route et écouta les chansons de la comédie musicale _Hair_ qui avaient le don de le calmer. Et elles le calmèrent tellement qu'il fini par s'endormir.

Blaine, qui avait reçu un texto de Kurt plus tôt dans la journée dans lequel il lui demandait de le rejoindre dans le parc après les cours s'y précipita dès que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fit entendre.

Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, Blaine ne vit pas Kurt et cru d'abord que ce dernier lui avait posé un lapin. Cependant en regardant plus attentivement il le vit contre un arbre. Il s'y rendit donc et remarqua qu'il était endormi. Alors il s'accroupit devant lui, lui retira ses écouteurs des oreilles et lui murmura tendrement dans le creux de l'oreille:

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu dors?

Pour toute réponse il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement mécontent. Il décida donc de changer de tactique et déposa de chastes baisers partant du lobe de l'oreille de Kurt, dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire pour s'échouer sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

A ce contact, Kurt s'éveilla en sursautant brusquement, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Blaine qui tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Kurt le regarda avec des yeux ronds et son visage avait pris la teinte d'une tomate bien mûre.

Blaine éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son petit ami tout en se disant qu'il était vraiment adorable quand il rougissait de la sorte.

Kurt fit le poisson avant de se reprendre. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de calmer les battements de son cœur et son rougissement. Quand il les rouvrit, Blaine était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Kurt combla l'espace et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kurt se mordilla les lèvres et sourit. Blaine se leva et tendit sa main pour aider Kurt à se relever. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au petit jardin normalement réservé aux élèves de primaire et ils s'assirent sur des balançoires. Kurt ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de se décider à parler.

- Blaine. Je.. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.. Ni comment te le dire mais..

- Tu me quittes?

- Hein? Oui.. Euh non.. Enfin, juste que.. Que je retourne à McKinley.. Lundi.

- Oh. Et.. Tu le sais depuis quand? Enfin.. Depuis quand ton départ est officiel?

- Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que j'y songeais. Mais je suis inscrit depuis ce matin.

- Je vois. Mais.. Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. A part toi je n'ai personne. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis sur qui compter. Là-bas il y a tous le monde, mes amis, mon frère, et tous mes souvenirs. Je suis attaché à cette école, aussi étrange que ca peut paraître vu ce qui s'est passé là-bas et ce qui a précipité mon départ..

- D'accord. Je comprend ta décision. Et même si ca va être vraiment vide ici sans toi tu dois partir si tu ne te sens pas bien dans cette école. Seulement, tu n'as pas peur que tout recommence comme avant?

- Je dois t'avouer que j'appréhende mon retour mais je sais que mon frère et tous les autres ne laisserons pas de telles choses se reproduire et qu'ils prendront ma défense. Même le coach Sylvester! De plus, quelqu'un que j'aime profondément m'a dit un jour que je devais garder courage..

Kurt, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire se leva et commença à partir, genre de rien, en sifflotant. Après un léger temps de réaction, Blaine se leva d'un bond et couru vers Kurt. Il lui pris le bras et le tourna face à lui. Il encercla de ses bras la taille de Kurt et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Le jeune homme se redressa et captura les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Ne m'oublie pas, souffla Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

- Jamais, répondit ce dernier avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR: **

**Bella: **Merci :) Hum, on doute que l'épisode 17 se déroule de la même manière que notre fiction, et si c'est le cas on joue au loto x) Bonne lecture!

**Celine: **Merci pour ta review. Pour les régionales c'est dans l'épisode 16, on allait pas non plus reprendre tout l'épisode, on s'est juste servies de la première partie comme base pour notre fic, si on avait tout raconté ca aurait trop fait copier/coller.. Enfin, on espère que ca te plaira quand même..

* * *

**Chapitre trois:**

En ce lundi matin c'est légèrement anxieux, mais malgré tout avec un sourire, que Kurt traversa à nouveau les couloirs de McKinley. Il se dirigea vers son ancien casier, qui lui avait été ré-attribué, et y mit ses affaires. Il ne garda que celles dont il avait besoin pour les cours de la matinée. Il ferma son casier et se retourna. De loin il reconnu Rachel et Mercedes, ses meilleures amies. Souriant deux fois plus, il s'approcha d'elles.

- Salut les filles!

- Salut...

Les filles stoppèrent net et regardèrent Kurt avec de grands yeux. Elles observèrent Kurt un moment avant de se reprendre. Kurt, toujours souriant, murmura un «Je suis de retour» qui fit hurler de joie les filles. Les trois amis s'enlacèrent en rigolant. Puis, Mercedes ne pouvant attendre le soir, ils partirent à la recherche de tous les membres du Glee Club afin de leur «présenter» le nouvel arrivant.

La nouvelle du retour de Kurt à McKinley se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et à 10h tout le monde était au courant, même Bob le concierge et Gladys la documentaliste. Il avait reçu un excellent accueil de la part de tous les élèves et du personnel, mais n'avait pas encore croisé Karofsky ni le babouin qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Il aurait menti si il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas peur de la confrontation qui aurait lieu certainement très vite, sachant qu'après la récréation il avait cours d'espagnol et que Karofsky serait là également.

Avant de rentrer en classe il composa un texto et l'envoya à Blaine: _Bonjour toi. Je voulais juste te rassurer en te disant que tout va bien -pour l'instant- même si tu me manques. Je te fais de doux baisers. Je t'aime. _La cloche sonna et Kurt entra dans la salle de classe tout en éteignant son téléphone portable et en le rangeant la poche de son jean.

Il se dirigea vers le banc tout au fond de la classe en ignorant les regards brulants de ses camarades. Il s'assit, sorti ses affaires et regarda par la fenêtre en attendant le début du cours. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que le prof était arrivé que quand ce dernier prononça son nom.

- Pardon?

- Je te souhaitais simplement la bienvenue parmi nous Kurt, même si tu sembles être ailleurs, se moqua gentiment Mr Shuester.

- Oh. Euh.. Merci beaucoup, répondit Kurt, légèrement gêné d'être le centre de l'attention.

Le professeur lui sourit et commença son cours. Les élèves finirent par se détourner de Kurt pour suivre le cours. Sauf un: Karofsky. Lui, continuait de fixer le jeune homme qui se concentrait tant bien que mal sur ce que disait Mr Shue. Cependant, Kurt décrocha rapidement du cours et ses pensées volèrent vers Blaine. Que faisait-il? Pensait-il à lui? Avait-il vu son message? Lui manquait-il?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Kurt réalisa qu'il n'avait rien suivi du cours, et que par conséquent il n'avait pris aucune note. Kurt soupira, rangea ses affaires, pris son sac et se dirigea vers le bureau de son prof.

- Mr S.?

- Oui Kurt?

- Je voulais vous demander si il était possible que je revienne au Glee Club?

- La question ne se pose même pas Kurt. Tu es le bienvenue parmi nous. Je t'attend ce soir, à 15h30 dans la salle de répétition.

- Merci Mr Shue, sourit Kurt.

Il fit un dernier sourire à son prof et sorti de la salle de classe. Il plongea aussitôt la main dans sa poche et chercha son portable. Quand il l'eut trouvé il le sorti, l'alluma et constata non sans une pointe de tristesse qu'il n'avait aucun nouveau message. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et ayant une heure de libre avant de devoir se rendre en cours d'algèbre il décida de passer aux toilettes avant de sortir sur le stade. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un certain babouin le suivait, ayant également une heure de libre.

Tandis qu'il se lavait les mains, Kurt leva les yeux sur le miroir et vit qu'il était observé. Le jeune homme se retourna précipitamment, envoyant de l'eau de partout.

- Karofsky...

- Hummel... Je ne pensais pas te revoir...

- J'aurais préféré ne pas te revoir.

Kurt avança pour prendre de l'essuie main, sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux. Il essuya ses mains, jeta son papier dans la poubelle et retourna près du lavabo récupérer son sac qu'il avait oublié. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte afin de partir le plus loin possible de ce néandertal. Alors qu'il mettait la main sur la poignée, Karofsky attrapa le bras de Kurt et le tourna vivement vers lui.

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi Hummel!

Kurt dégluti et essaya de se dégager de la prise de l'autre garçon. En vain, Karofsky resserra sa prise autour du bras de Kurt.

Le portable de Kurt sonna et Karofsky fouilla dans la poche du jeune homme afin de prendre son téléphone. Kurt allait protester, mais un regard de Karofsky l'en dissuada.

- « Blaine »... Dis moi Kurt, c'est ton petit chéri? Se moqua Karofsky, tandis que la sonnerie du téléphone s'arrêtait.

Avisant le rouge sur les joues de sa victime, Karofsky sourit de plus belle et enchaina:

- Franchement, tu crois qu'il tient réellement à toi? Il est dans une école de mecs, Kurt, il va vite te remplacer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps!

Karofsky remit le téléphone dans la poche de Kurt, fit une caresse aérienne sur la joue du jeune homme et se décida, enfin, à lui lâcher le bras. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de finalement sortir des toilettes laissant derrière lui un Kurt au regard indéchiffrable.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, Kurt le pris machinalement, et tout en s'asseyant sur le sol des toilettes, il répondit d'une voix un peu lointaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, Blaine se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la classe. Il prit son téléphone et l'alluma. C'est avec une joie non feinte qu'il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Kurt. Il essaya de l'appeler mais il ne décrocha pas et Blaine tomba sur son répondeur.

Le jeune homme attendit un peu puis tenta de lui téléphoner à nouveau. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il entendit le « allo ». Sourire qui s'effaça quand il remarqua que la voix de Kurt était bizarre.

- Kurt? Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Blaine.

- Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es sûr? Tu as l'air bizarre...

- C'est juste que je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, j'étais assez anxieux par rapport à cette rentrée. Et, il y a aussi le fait que c'est vraiment étrange de ne pas pouvoir te voir durant les récréations... Je m'étais habitué au fait de te voir tous les jours... Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais...

- Oh Honey, crois moi, c'est difficile pour moi aussi d'être loin de toi... Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre sans te voir jusqu'à mercredi. Dit Blaine, profondément attristé.

- Ça va être dur, mais bon... Il faut se dire que mercredi sera vite là.

- Oui tu as raison. Bon je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser, je dois rejoindre Tim et Leo, on a un devoir de science à faire. Je te téléphone ce soir, okay?

- D'accord, Travailles bien. A ce soir, bisous.

- Je t'embrasse.

Blaine raccrocha, rangea son portable, attrapa son sac qu'il avait posé et alla à la bibliothèque où l'attendaient ses deux amis.

Quand il arriva, il chercha des yeux ses amis. Il les trouva dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, Blaine s'avança vers eux et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il sourit à ses amis avant de sortir son livre de science ainsi que son cahier. Il sorti en même temps un paquet de biscuit qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il prit un biscuit, ouvrit son livre et commença à lire le sujet du devoir.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il remarqua qu'il lisait la même phrase, qu'il avait émietté son biscuit sur son livre et que ses amis le fixaient.

Il poussa un soupir, enleva les miettes de sur son livre, avisa un paquet de chips à côté de Leo, s'en empara, plongea sa main dedans, pris une chips qu'il mangea avant de dire qu'elle n'est « même pas bonne » et dans manger une autre.

Il continua son manège un bout de temps avant que Leo ne lui enlève son paquet. Blaine leva des yeux hagard vers son ami avant de soupirer et de se prendre la tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda Leo.

- C'est Kurt? Continua Tim.

- Il a seulement commencé aujourd'hui à McKinley, mais... Il me manque énormément. J'ai l'impression que je suis séparé de lui depuis une éternité! C'est un truc de fou!

- Ooooh comme c'est mignon! S'exclama Tim.

- Tu veux un câlin? Demanda Leo, se moquant à peine.

- Oui! Gémit Blaine en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

Leo se leva alors de sa chaise et commença à s'approcher de Blaine, qui releva alors la tête et ajouta:

- De Kurt!

Leo ricana et prit quand même Blaine dans ses bras. Il lui fit un baiser sur le sommet du crâne avant de lui dire:

- Tu devrais le rejoindre si tu es sûr de tes sentiments et des siens. Tu devrais aller t'inscrire à McKinley.

- Leo a raison, Blaine, à quoi bon être malheureux ici, alors que ton bonheur se trouve ailleurs?

- J'en ai envie, mais j'ai pas envie d'abandonner Les Warblers, alors que vous avez été si géniaux avec moi. Ce serait un peu comme une trahison.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu es viré de la chorale. Déclara Leo.

- Ouais. On en a marre de toi. Et puis, tu ne chantes pas si bien que ça hein...

- Et puis tant qu'à faire, tu devrais quitter Dalton aussi. On ne supporte plus de voir ta tête ici.

- C'est vrai? Rigola Blaine. En tout cas, merci beaucoup les gars! Je vais de ce pas voir la directrice afin de négocier un transfert là bas. Vous êtes géniaux.

Blaine se leva alors de sa chaise, rangea ses affaires à la va-vite dans son sac et quitta la bibliothèque en sautillant presque.

- Ce type est dingue! Souffla Tim.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les gens! Pour une fois, on poste deux jours en avance car nous ne seront pas là ce week end. Mais ça n'arrivera pas tout le temps hein... :p Ensuite on reprend nos mises à jour le dimanche. Bonne lecture. Et si l'envie vous en prend, laissez une petite review, elles font plaisir et on y répond :)

Tic-And-Tac.

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

- Hey Blaine!

- Salut Tim!

- Alors tu nous quittes quand?

- Si je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais, j'aurais l'impression que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi, Tim. Rigola Blaine.

- Oh... Si peu... Alors?

- Je commence lundi prochain à McKinley. Vous allez devoir me supporter quelques jours encore...

- Nous survivrons, répliqua Leo qui les avait rejoins.

- Qu'en pense Kurt? Demanda Tim.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit. C'est un peu comme... Une surprise...

Tim et Leo ricanèrent devant le petit air niais qu'avait prit Blaine, puis se ils séparèrent pour aller en classe lorsque la sonnerie retenti.

_~~ Ellipse de quelques jours (Lundi) ~~_

En retard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt était en retard pour les cours. Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide pour oublier de mettre son réveil? Et évidemment, il fallait que sa tombe pile le jour où Finn dormait chez Artie(1)...

Kurt poussa un énième soupire avant de partir à la recherche de sa deuxième basket. Quand il l'a trouva enfin, échouée il ne savait comment sous son lit, il l'a mit, s'empara de son sac de cours et sorti en trombe de chez lui.

Il monta dans sa voiture et essaya de mettre sa clef dans le contact avant de réaliser qu'il était assis côté passager. Il soupira à nouveau et se glissa tant bien que mal côté conducteur.

Il put enfin démarrer sa voiture et se rendre au lycée. Il arriva au moment de la récréation. Il cala son sac sur son épaule et pénétra dans le lycée.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à son casier qu'il se faisait accoster par Puck.

- Hey Bad Boy!

- Bad Boy? Demanda Kurt surpris.

- Tu es en retard, enchaina Puck sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son ami.

- J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil et Finn n'était pas là pour me réveiller... Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Oh... Rien de spécial... Dis moi Kurt, je ne savais pas que tu savais t'habiller comme tout les garçons...

- Que veux tu dire par là?

- Et bien, un simple jean avec un pull uni noir, ça ne te ressemble pas. Mais dis moi, c'est la nouvelle mode de mettre des baskets de couleurs différentes?

Kurt, qui sentait un mal de crâne pointer son nez, baissa les yeux et vit avec une pointe d'horreur qu'il avait une converse noire et une blanche. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer son erreur.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention, je voyais les minutes défiler sur mon réveil et je n'ai pas remarqué ce que je me mettais...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu mettre une basket et une botte. Rigola Puck.

Kurt grimaça à l'idée qu'il aurait effectivement pu venir avec deux chaussures complètement différentes. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Puck qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais que tu as même oublié de te coiffer? Avec la coupe que tu as, on dirait que tu as passé une folle nuit de sexe! Je ne savais pas que Blaine devait dormir chez toi hier soir. Tu me diras, ça expliquerait ton retard.

- Hein? Mais non... Mais pas du tout... Je... Il...

Puck éclata de rire, stoppant net la tentative d'explication de Kurt. Puck lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir, laissant le jeune homme, plus que confus et aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mur, essayait d'arranger, vainement, ses cheveux.

Il marcha jusqu'à son casier, pris son livre de littérature anglaise puis se dirigea jusqu'à sa salle de classe, rageant contre son réveil qui s'était désactivé sans sa permission.

En chemin, il croisa Mercedes qui resta bouche bée devant sa tenue.

- Waow Chéri, tu es sexy comme ça!

- Oh ça va, ne te moque pas de moi, je suis assez mal comme ça... Gémit Kurt.

- Je ne me moque pas! Tu es génial! La simplicité te vas à ravir! Et ta coiffure, j'adore! Sérieusement, tu devrais te coiffer comme ça plus souvent! S'extasia la jeune fille.

- Mercy, je ne suis pas coiffé du tout là. Je me suis levé ce matin, et mes cheveux étaient de cette forme. J'ai bien essayé de les arranger un peu, mais mon aérosol de laque est vide.

- Kurt, tu touches à tes cheveux, je te tue, c'est clair? Tu es sexy en diable, crois moi! Tu n'as pas remarqué tous les regards sur toi? Il y en a plus d'un qui aimerait bien te sauter dessus, j'en mettrais ma main au feu!

- C'est gentil de me dire ça. Ça me remonte un peu le moral. Qui sait, peut être que je tiendrais compte de ta remarque sur mon look et que je jouerais la simplicité plus souvent. Même si ça ne me ressemble pas.

- Ca serait cool. J'en connais un qui va certainement adorer. Dit Mercedes en lui adressant un clin d'oeil lourd de sens.

- Mmmh, peut être... Répondit Kurt, rougissant à cause du sous entendu qu'avait fait sa meilleure amie.

- Pas peut être! C'est sur mon Chou! Bon aller je te laisse, j'ai biologie dans l'autre bâtiment. On se retrouve à la cafétéria à midi, okay?

- Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure.

Son amie s'éloigna et Kurt croisa le regard de Karofsky. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il compris ce qu'il ressentait: du désir. Pour lui. Il frissonna d'effroi et décida de briser ce contact visuel puis pénétra dans sa salle de classe.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que Karofsky ne le suivait pas. Il passerait ses deux heures de littérature tranquille comme ça. Il s'installa au fond de la classe et sortit ses affaires. Cinq minutes après, le professeur fit son entrée et le cours put commencer.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et c'est avec joie que Kurt sorti de la salle pour rejoindre Mercedes à la cafétéria. Quand il reconnu Karofsky au loin, il décida de faire un léger détour. En chemin il croisa Finn, Artie et Puck.

- Beh alors Bad Boy que fais tu là? Tu es censé sortir de littérature...

- Puck, arrêtes de m'appeler Bad Boy! Et vous deux, arrêtez de me fixer comme si j'étais un martien. Coupa Kurt.

Tandis que Puck ricanait, les deux autres baissèrent les yeux. Kurt grogna légèrement et suivit les trois garçons jusqu'au self. Arrivés non loin de la cafétéria, Kurt se stoppa net, fit un bruit bizarre et se pinça plusieurs fois pour être sur de ne pas être en train de rêver. Les rires de ses amis le ramenèrent à la réalité et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il s'approcha des trois personnes qui attendaient devant la cafétéria.

* * *

(1) On a choisi que Finn dormait chez Artie pour ne pas faire le très logique Finn dort chez Puck... Puis après tout, il pourrait très bien être très ami avec Artie...

**RAR:**

Mikeleadd: _Merci beaucoup pour ta review et le compliment. On espère que cette suite t'a plu._**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

- Blaine! Mais que fais tu là?

- Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à notre Kurt? Demanda Rachel, empêchant, ainsi, Blaine de répondre.

- Il se la joue Bad Boy. Déclara Puck.

- Puck... Averti Kurt avec un regard noir.

- Je te taquine, Kurt. Le pauvre a oublié de mettre son réveil hier soir, du coup, il s'est habillé avec ce qui lui tombé sous la main. Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'avec cette coupe, on dirait qu'il a passé une folle nuit de sexe?

- Puck! Gronda Kurt en rougissant.

- Je te trouve beau comme ça. Dit Blaine en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Et bien, ne t'y habitue pas, dès demain je retrouve mes autres vêtements.

- Chéri... Commença Mercedes.

- Alors Blaine, que fais tu là? Coupa Kurt.

- Tu me manquais trop et je déprimais loin de toi, alors Tim et Leo ont eu une super idée!

- Qui est celle de venir ici?

- Exactement Kurt, alors je les ai écouté et je suis venu m'inscrire ici et... Me voilà!

- Mais... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Je voulais te faire une surprise. Souri Blaine.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, regarda autour de lui, puis malgré son léger rougissement, il se colla presque à Blaine et l'embrassa.

Au moment où Kurt s'éloignait de Blaine, Karofsky passa et lança:

- Salut les pédés!

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir que Finn c'était déjà lancé sur Karofsky et lui assénait un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire. Karofsky n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il se retrouva collé contre le mur, l'avant bras de Finn contre sa gorge.

- Je te préviens Karofsky, je t'entend encore une seule fois insulter mon petit frère, tu es un homme mort! Compris?

Pour appuyer sa menace, Finn appuya son avant bras un peu plus fortement sur la gorge de Karofsky qui glapit bizarrement. Puck préféra intervenir avant que la situation dégénère. Il raisonna son ami qui fini par lâcher le footballeur.

Puck traina Finn dans la cafétéria et tout les autres suivirent. Blaine pressa le bras de Kurt dans un geste rassurant. Le jeune homme regarda Blaine et lui fit un sourire.

Chacun prit un plateau et suivit le sens de la file afin de prendre leur déjeuner. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à une table tous ensemble.

Alors que chacun discutait plus ou moins joyeusement, Kurt se tourna vers Finn qui était à sa gauche et lui dit en souriant:

- Merci... Grand frère.

Finn sourit et entama une discussion avec Artie, tandis que Kurt se tournait vers Blaine afin de parler avec lui.

- Tu vas t'inscrire au Glee Club?

- Oui, j'irais voir ton professeur cet après midi.

- Cool! Tu verras, avec les New Direction c'est tout aussi bien qu'avec les Warblers. Même mieux. Enfin, ça c'est mon point de vue.

Blaine sourit à Kurt et fini son repas. Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, le groupe d'ami se sépara devant la cafétéria, laissant Blaine, Kurt et Mercedes seuls.

- J'irais au Glee Club avec Mercedes, tu me rejoins devant?

- Okay, j'y serais à quinze heures. Quinze heures trente au plus tard.

A ces mots, Kurt embrassa furtivement Blaine et s'éloigna. Blaine avait un sourire un peu niais sur ses lèvres, et Mercedes lâcha un « Ooooh c'est trop chou! », ce qui provoqua un léger rougissement chez Blaine.

Mercedes rigola, pris Blaine par le bras et le traina, plus qu'elle ne l'accompagna, vers le cours suivant.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans encombre puis à quatorze heures quarante-cinq, Blaine et Mercedes allèrent au bureau de Mr Schuester.

Mercedes s'assit sur un siège à côté de la porte tandis que Blaine entra dans la petite pièce. Mr Schuester releva la tête de son paquet de copies, posa son stylo et invita Blaine à s'asseoir sur la chaise face à lui.

- Alors Mr Anderson, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Je vais aller droit au but Mr Schuester, je souhaite intégrer le Glee Club. Quand puis-je passer une audition?

- Voyons Blaine, je t'ai entendu chanter lors des régionales. Tu as beaucoup de talent et t'avoir avec nous pour les nationales serait un atout. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire passer d'audition.

- Vous êtes sur? Demanda Blaine, à la fois flatté par les compliments de Mr Schuester et incrédule.

- Certain. Sérieusement Blaine, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu étais le soliste des Warblers! Ta voix est géniale!

- Merci beaucoup Mr Schuester. Fit Blaine.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, je ne fais que dire la vérité! Bon on se voit au Glee Club?

- Bien sur! Merci encore. A tout à l'heure Mr Schuester.

- A tout à l'heure Blaine.

Blaine sorti du bureau de Mr Schuester, regarda Mercedes et, devant son regard interrogateur, explosa de joie. Il lui rapporta la conversation en ajoutant que d'après lui, il n'était pas si talentueux, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Mercedes qui lui dit que si il ne pensait pas être vraiment talentueux c'est qu'il avait un réel soucis.

Blaine, en guise de remerciement – et aussi pour masquer sa gène -, la serra dans ses bras. Il mit fin à l'étreinte et demanda à Mercedes ce qu'elle voulait faire, car il leur restait vingt minutes avant de rejoindre Kurt devant la salle de répétition. Elle lui dit qu'elle devait aller poser ses livres à son casier et qu'ensuite elle lui montrerait l'auditorium avant d'aller au Glee Club. Ils se mirent donc en route tout en discutant joyeusement.

Kurt sorti de son cours d'algèbre et alla directement aux toilettes, pris d'une envie pressante. Il en sorti même pas cinq minutes plus tard après s'être lavé les mains. Il alla jusqu'à son casier, posa ses livres et prit son Mp3. N'ayant rien à faire, il décida d'aller directement à la salle de répétition.

Les couloirs étaient vides, tous les élèves étant soit rentrés chez eux, soit dans leurs clubs respectifs (ou, pour certains, en retenue). Il décida d'emprunter le chemin le plus long pour ainsi avoir l'impression d'attendre moins longtemps.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se tamponna à...

- Karofsky! Lâcha Kurt, un peu affolé.

- Alors, on ne regarde pas où on va Hummel? Tu aurais pu te faire mal, ça aurait été dommage d'abimer un corps aussi parfait que le tien. Susurra Karofsky avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Que... Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Karofsky ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contenta de sourire et de se rapprocher de Kurt. Le jeune homme recula et se retrouva bien vite collé contre les casiers, Karofsky à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Karofsky appuya ses mains sur les casiers, de part et d'autre de la tête de Kurt et se pencha afin de frôler l'oreille du jeune homme avec ses lèvres...

- Ce que je veux? Mais c'est toi Kurt...

Kurt senti son coeur s'affoler et la peur prendre possession de son corps. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du garçon en face de lui, afin de le repousser, en vain, Karofsky étant plus fort que lui.

Karofsky se pencha à nouveau vers l'oreille de Kurt, bloquant ainsi les mains du jeune homme entre leurs deux torses et chuchota:

- Je ne te lâcherais pas. Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'obtenir. Tu es mon nouveau jouet...

Mercedes et Blaine rigolaient en se moquant de Karofsky et de sa bande de babouins. Mercedes comprenait pourquoi son Kurt était tombé amoureux de Blaine. Il était mignon, drôle, intelligent, gentil, et bien plus encore. Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec lui en classe, ça c'était certain.

Blaine s'arrêta d'un coup, et de rire, et de marcher. Il lâcha les livres de Mercedes, qu'il avait gentiment proposé de porter, au sol. Son visage s'était décomposé, puis déformé dans un rictus de haine et colère mélangés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Mercedes suivit son regard et vit Kurt et Karofsky collé l'un à l'autre contre les casiers. Karofsky avait ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Kurt et leurs visages étaient collés. Kurt, quant à lui, avait ses mains posées sur le torse de Karofsky.

Blaine se pencha, ramassa un bouquin de Mercedes et le lança sur Karofsky et Kurt. Sous la surprise ils se séparèrent et Blaine cria à Kurt « Tu es qu'un connard! », avant de partir en courant les larmes aux yeux et le coeur en mille morceaux.

* * *

_Hello les gens! _

_Juste une petite demande de notre part..._

_Ne nous tuez pas! (sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la chance de savoir comment se finira la fiction...)_

_Tic and Tac..._

**RAR: **

Hermione: Toi qui trouvais la fin du chapitre précédent cruelle, que penses-tu de cette fin là? (a) Évidemment que Kurt mal coiffé est super sexy (et même bien coiffé il l'est)... On espère que cette suite t'a quand même plu. Bisou.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

« Tu es qu'un connard! ». Ses mots raisonnèrent dans la tête de Kurt. Il posa son regard sur Karofsky qui souriait victorieusement. Sourire qui fit réaliser l'ambiguïté de la situation à Kurt.

Le jeune homme, pris d'une colère subite, gifla de toutes ses forces Karofsky avant de partir en courant à la suite de Blaine. Il passa à côté de Mercedes qui lui lança un regard qui fini d'achever Kurt.

Les larmes brouillant sa vue, il parcouru différents couloirs avant de trouver Blaine adossé contre un mur près de la bibliothèque. Il ralenti sa course et appela le jeune homme.

- Blaine!

Le cri fit sursauter le garçon qui se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il fit une grimace quand il reconnu Kurt. Il n'était pas près à l'affronter, pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Cependant, il ne bougea pas et regarda Kurt avancer vers lui, se mettre juste devant lui.

- Blaine. Souffla Kurt.

Blaine observa son homologue. Kurt avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, le visage mouillé par les larmes et rouge d'avoir trop couru, le souffle saccadé et les cheveux encore plus en bataille. Malgré tout, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il vit Kurt hésiter avant de lever sa main vers son visage. L'hésitation plus qu'autre chose fit exploser Blaine.

Il donna un coup sur le bras de Kurt, qui le regarda les yeux débordants de larmes. Blaine se mit à lui crier dessus:

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi? Tu me veux quoi? Tu me dégoutes, je ne veux pas te voir. Je quitte tout pour toi, une école dans laquelle je me sentais à ma place, ma chorale, mes amis, et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu te tapes l'autre babouin, celui là même qui te harcelais! Tout ce temps tu t'es servi de moi, c'est ça? Tu as tout fait pour que je tombe sous ton charme, que je t'offre mon coeur, et que je deviennes dépendant de toi pour ensuite me poignarder dans le dos. Tu es pitoyable.

Les mots de Blaine étaient chacun semblable à des dagues aiguisées qui s'enfonçaient dans le coeur de Kurt, à chaque fois plus profondément encore que la précédente. Il avait le souffle coupé, envie de vomir et l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il prit alors la parole, en cherchant les bons mots, ceux qui rassureraient Blaine tout en restituant la vérité.

- Non. Non. Tu... Je... Ce n'est pas ça. Loin de là. Tu... Tu te trompes. Je ne me suis jamais servi de toi. Je... Je ne le ferais jamais. Je t'aime trop pour te faire volontairement du mal. Je ne pourrais jamais. Plutôt crever. Non, tu vois c'est... C'est lui. Il m'a coincé. Il voulait... Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il me voulait... Qu'il voulait que je sois son nouveau jouet.

- Et bien, tu as qu'à aller le voir, et lui dire que tu seras son jouet. Toi et moi c'est fini Kurt!

Blaine tourna le dos à Kurt et commença à partir. Kurt lui attrapa l'épaule et le retourna face à lui.

- Non Blaine, attend! Tu ne peux pas...

- Si, je peux. Le coupa-t-il. Tu as trahis ma confiance. C'est fini. Je ne peux plus être avec toi. C'est impossible.

A ces mots, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Kurt et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Kurt s'effondra au sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes, son maigre se tordant sous la force de ses sanglots. Il essaya de se calmer, mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer, il senti deux bras l'encercler. Il se laissa aller contre cette étreinte familière qui l'apaisa. Il fini par se calmer et essuyer ses joues.

- Merci Mercedes...

La jeune fille prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et à l'aide de ses pouces, elle essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur les joues de son ami, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Mercedes... Je jure que je n'ai pas menti à Blaine. Karofsky m'a réellement coincé alors que je me rendais au Glee Club. Je... Jamais je ne tromperais Blaine. Je suis fou amoureux de lui, Mercedes. Et même si un jour, mes sentiments disparaissaient, je préfèrerais le quitter plutôt que de le tromper! Je ne suis pas comme ça! Mercy, je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il m'en veut tellement. Je n'arrive pas à y croire que tout soit fini.

Sa voix mourut et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Mercedes le serra fort contre elle et lui promit de tout faire pour l'aider à convaincre Blaine que tout était un malentendu.

Il restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant une dizaine de minutes puis, quand les pleurs de Kurt cessèrent, ils se relevèrent. Kurt dit à Mercedes qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui car il n'avait pas la force d'aller à la chorale, mais celle ci n'était vraiment pas rassuré à l'idée qu'il conduise dans cet état.

Il la rassura en lui disant qu'il allait prendre le bus et qu'il récupèrerait sa voiture le lendemain. Mercedes le serra une dernière fois contre elle, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et Kurt s'éloigna, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir.

La jeune fille soupira avant de se diriger vers la salle du Glee Club. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle remarqua que Blaine aussi n'était pas venu. Mercedes s'approcha du professeur et lui dit que Blaine et Kurt ne viendraient pas aujourd'hui.

Mercedes n'écouta pas réellement le cours du jour. Elle ne participa pas quand Artie chanta un duo avec Santana, ni lorsque Tina fit son solo. Elle avait l'esprit bien trop occupé pour ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une idée pour les remettre ensemble. Mais elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule, elle le savait. Elle porta son regard sur chaque membre du Glee Club, avant de s'arrêter sur une personne. Rachel. Oui, avec elle, elle trouvera de bonnes idées pour remettre Blaine et Kurt ensemble. C'est avec impatience qu'elle attendit la fin du cours. Quand Mr Schue les libéra, Mercedes sorti la première et attendit à côté de la porte afin d'intercepter Rachel.

Quand la jeune fille sorti en compagnie de Finn, Mercedes lui choppa le bras et se mit à courir dans le couloir, trainant son amie derrière elle. Finn les regarda partir, éberlué, avant de se secouer la tête et de partir à l'opposé des filles.

Mercedes entra dans une salle de classe vide et lâcha enfin Rachel. La jeune fille ferma la porte et se tourna vers son amie qui se massait le bras.

- Désolée. Souffla Mercedes.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit?

- On a un code bleu, Rachel.

- Hein?

- On a un code bleu! Répéta Mercedes.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Mercy? C'est quoi cette histoire de code bleu?

- Il y a urgence si tu préfères!

- Quelle urgence? Demanda Rachel qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son amie.

- Blaine et Kurt ne sont plus ensemble.

- Ah! Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire directement? Attends... Comment ça il ne sont plus ensemble? Demanda Rachel en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Mercedes s'assit à côté d'elle et lui expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans l'après midi. Au fur et à mesure que Mercedes racontait la dispute, Rachel se décomposait. Quand Mercedes eut fini, Rachel descendit du bureau et se posta face à Mercedes.

- Okay, là il y a plus qu'une urgence. Il faut qu'on règle ça, et vite. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se séparent! En plus, ils ne m'ont même pas demandé l'autorisation de le faire!

Mercedes rigola avant de dire:

- Alors prête pour une mission commando?

- Prête!

Elle se tapèrent dans la main, rigolèrent de nouveau puis sortirent de la classe, leurs cerveaux bouillonnant déjà à la recherche d'un plan pour faire en sorte que Blaine et Kurt se remettre ensemble.

* * *

**RAR:**

Hermione: Nous méchantes? Oooh, tu nous flattes là... ;) Tu jettes un oeil? Okay mais ne le perd pas, ça serait bête... (O_o) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, on espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain... Bisoute.

Hlne: Merci pour ta review. Ah mais nous aussi on aime beaucoup notre petit Karofsky. ^-^ Mais on est d'accord Kurt est beaucoup mieux avec Blaine. Bisou.

Claire: Merci pour ta review... Waouh, tant de compliments, ça nous flatte, on risque de prendre la grosse tête... Ce qui, en soit, ne serait pas très très très pratique pour passer la porte... (On ressemblerait un peu à la Reine Rouge... O_o) Bisou.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8:**

Le lendemain, lorsque Puck entra dans la salle du Glee Club, il fut légèrement surpris d'y voir Blaine perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. Le jeune homme hésita avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Blaine.

- Hey Blaine!

Le concerné leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et sourit légèrement.

- Salut Puck. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer...

- J'avais remarqué. Sourit le jeune homme. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- C'est fini avec Kurt.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Blaine qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Oh merde! Pourquoi?

Blaine expliqua les derniers évènements à Puck. Il vida son coeur et laissa couler librement ses larmes. Puck l'écouta sans intervenir une seule fois. Quand Blaine se tût, Puck le prit maladroitement dans ses bras afin de calmer, comme il pouvait, le jeune homme. Quand il fut complètement calmé, Blaine se dégagea des bras de Puck et essuya ses joues.

- Merci Noah...

Voyant l'air surpris de l'autre garçon, Blaine lui dit qu'il appelait toujours ses amis par leur prénom.

- Je t'en pris Blainou. Sourit Puck. Je donne toujours des surnoms à mes amis.

Blaine rigola et demanda à Puck comment ça allait avec « Zizi »,

- Zizi?

- Ta copine. C'est Mercedes qui me l'a dit ce matin lorsqu'on l'a croisé ce matin. C'est quoi son prénom déjà? Ah oui! Lauren...

- Oui, Lauren. Mais son nom c'est Zizes, pas Zizi. Sourit Puck.

- Ah... Tu me diras, c'est presque pareil. Je crois que je vais continuer à l'appeler Zizi.

- Appelles là comme tu veux. Rigola Noah. Tu sais, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester là. Viens je vais te changer les idées.

Quand les autres membres du Glee Club arrivèrent dans la salle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du passage de Puck et Blaine.

Mr Schuester attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de commencer le cours.

- Bien, on dirait que Blaine ne nous fera toujours pas l'honneur de sa présence et Puck n'a pas non plus l'air de vouloir venir aujourd'hui. Kurt? Peut être que tu sais où se trouve Blaine?

- Hein? Euh non... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier après midi.

Sa voix se brisa et une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue. Il ignora les regards interrogateurs des personnes présentes et accepta d'un sourire le réconfort de Mercedes et Rachel qui lui prirent chacune une main. Mr Schuester regarde silencieusement Kurt puis se décida à, enfin, commencer le cours.

Puck et Blaine se trouvaient sur le parking du lycée où ils s'étaient arrêter pour discuter.

- Tu sais ce que je fais quand je ne suis pas bien? Questionna Puck.

- Dis moi.

- Des conneries. Mais je t'avoue, que je préfère casser les phares des voitures. Je trouve ça marrant.

- Et donc?

- Et donc, je te propose de te donner à coeur joie sur une de ses voitures. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite!

Blaine regarda longuement Puck, se demandant si il était sérieux ou non. Puis, il fini par hausser les épaules et se leva du capot d'une voiture sur laquelle il c'était assit avec Puck. Il fit le tour du parking et revient avec un long et gros morceau de bois. Il regarda les voitures une à une avant de se diriger vers une voiture qui lui semblait misérable.

De toute ses forces, il frappa un grand coup dans un des phares avant, qui se brisa sous le choc. Blaine acheva le phare à l'aide de son pied avant de recommencer sur le deuxième, qu'il acheva de la même façon.

Puck, voulant participer, rejoignit Blaine, lui prit le bois qu'il avait dans la main et alla s'attaquer aux deux phares arrières.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai un trop gros mélange de sentiments en moi... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'imaginais la tête de Karofsky à la place des phares. J'aurais bien imaginer celle de Kurt aussi, mais, je n'ai pas pu.

Blaine se tu et observa les dégâts qu'ils avaient causé. Il espérait que personne n'apprendrait que c'était eux qui avait fait ça.

Puck observa le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il connaissait Kurt et il savait qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Et le jeune homme était fou amoureux de Blaine.

Puck soupira et pressa l'épaule de Blaine, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de ses pensées. Puck abandonna le morceau de bois et tira Blaine par le bras.

- Allez viens, il ne faut pas rester là.

Sans un mot, Blaine suivit Puck à travers le parking. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent chez Puck où ils jouèrent à la console.

- Bien, donc on se revoit dans deux jours pour ceux que je n'ai pas en espagnol. Mercedes et Santana, j'espère que votre duo est près.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Schue, notre duo est plus que près! Fit Santana.

- Tant mieux! Sourit Mr Schue. Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne soirée les jeunes. Kurt, tu peux venir me voir deux minutes, s'il te plait.

Kurt, qui allait sortir à la suite de Tina, fit demi tour et s'approcha de son professeur.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu hier au Glee Club?

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien Mr Schuester.

- Tu vas mieux aujourd'hui?

- Si on veut...

- D'accord... Dis moi, je voudrais aussi savoir si tu savais pourquoi Blaine n'est pas venu. Aussi bien hier qu'aujourd'hui.

- Je ne suis pas marié avec lui, Mr Schue.

- Je le sais bien, Kurt, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si tu savais où...

- Mais j'en sais rien où il est! Je vous ai dit que je ne suis pas marié avec lui! Merde! De toute façon, il peut être où il veut et avec qui il veut! Je m'en fou! S'emporta Kurt.

Puis avant que son professeur puisse ajouter quelque chose, Kurt sorti précipitamment de la salle.

Will était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir vu Kurt et Blaine s'embrasser la veille, devant la cafétéria...

Il secoua la tête, espérant peut être remettre ses idées en place, puis sorti de la salle en se dépêchant car il ne voulait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

Le lendemain Blaine était dans la voiture avec son père, en chemin vers le lycée. Blaine râlait parce que son père écoutait toujours les résultats sportifs, alors que lui aurait préféré écouter de la musique. Il fit d'ailleurs part à son père de son mécontentement.

- Non mais franchement papa, qu'est ce que tu en as à faire de savoir que les Yankees ont gagné 58 à 23 contre les Chicago Bulls? Surtout que tu le sais déjà puisque tu as vu le match à la télé hier! Tu voudrais pas mettre un peu de musique pour changer?

- C'est ma voiture, j'écoute la radio que je veux. Si j'ai envie de ré-écouter les commentaires des matchs, je le fait. Quand bien même je les ai déjà vu. Tu écouteras la radio que tu veux quand tu auras ta propre voiture mais là c'est moi qui choisi, et tu ne râles pas!

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à m'offrir une voiture!

- Pour qu'elle finisse à la casse en même pas une semaine? Non merci. J'ai vu comment tu conduis, tu es un danger public, il est hors de question que je te paye une voiture.

- Tout de suite! Tu as vu comment tu es avec moi? Je ne conduis pas si mal quand même. Enfin... C'est de la faute à la bouche d'incendie, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur la voiture quand je faisais mon créneau!

- Mais bien sur. Et moi je suis la réincarnation de Leonard De Vinci! Aller file, tu es arrivé au lycée. Je passe te chercher à quelle heure ce soir?

- Vers dix huit heures, dix huit heures trente, je dois aider Noah pour son devoir de maths. Bonne journée.

- A toi aussi.

Blaine sorti de la voiture, claqua la portière et son père s'en alla. Il croisa Puck sur le parking et entrèrent dans le lycée tout en parlant et se remémorant la bonne soirée qu'ils avaient passés tout les deux. Arrivés près du casier de Puck, les deux garçons se firent accoster par Mr Schuester.

- Blaine, Puck! Puis je savoir pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu au Glee Club hier?

- Oh... Blaine n'allait pas très bien, alors nous avons passé l'après midi ensemble. Je voulais juste lui remonter le moral. Expliqua Puck.

- Et pour ton absence d'avant hier, Blaine?

- Je n'ai pas le moral depuis avant hier, professeur.

- Pourtant quand tu es venu me voir dans mon bureau tu avais l'air tout à fait bien...

- Je sais, professeur, quelque chose m'a... Perturbé juste après notre discussion...

- Bien... Cependant j'espère que rien ne te perturbera pour venir au Glee Club demain après midi, Blaine. Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de t'exclure des New Directions. Ca serait dommage, alors que tu n'as même pas commencé.

- Je serais présent, professeur. Fit Blaine.

Mr Schuester acquiesça et laissa les deux garçons seuls. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classes respectives -qui étaient à côté l'une de l'autre- ils entendirent une annonce au micro. C'était le principal Figgins qui voulait que tous les élèves sans exception soient rassemblés dans le gymnase dans cinq minutes pour « un cas de force majeure ».

Blaine et Puck se regardèrent, chacun cherchant à savoir si l'autre avait une quelconque information mais voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qui se passait ils se rendirent au gymnase tout en se questionnant.

Les deux amis s'installèrent le plus haut possible afin de pouvoir discuter sans être vu pendant que Mr Figgins ferait son discours. Blaine regarda les élèves, essayant de voir si certains savaient de quoi il s'agissait, mais aucun élève avait l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Blaine soupira et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour parler à Puck, il croisa brièvement le regard de Kurt. Blaine lui lança un regard noir, puis se concentra finalement sur Mr Figgins qui venait d'arriver. Il s'avança jusqu'au micro, Sue à ses côtés et pris la parole.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai réuni ici. C'est parce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé hier. Un acte de vandalisme inexcusable. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à casser les phares de la voiture du coach Sylvester. Le, ou les coupables seront sévèrement punis. Mais nous seront un peu plus indulgents avec vous si vous vous dénoncez.

Puck et Blaine se regardèrent et déglutirent assez difficilement, une lueur paniquée dans les yeux. Sans se concerter, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le principal, en faisant comme si de rien rien n'était. Au moment même où ils regardèrent le principal, il virent Sue lui arracher le micro des mains et crier:

- C'est vous Mr Puckerman, j'en suis certaine!

Puck était totalement paniqué, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation. Il était foutu, il allait être exclu, c'était certain. Ou pire: Il allait à coup sur devoir faire la lessive de Sue. Rien que d'y penser, il en frissonnait d'effroi.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Blaine et son idée de génie. Il se leva et s'adressa à Sue:

- Excusez moi Coach, mais vous dites que cela est arrivé quand?

- Hier, entre seize heures et dix-huit heures.

- Donc, c'est physiquement impossible que Noah ai fait ça. Voyez vous, j'ai croisé Noah vers les quinze heures trente au supermarché à côté du concessionnaire auto. Nous avons discuté un peu tout les deux puis nous sommes allés chez moi regarder le match de football qui commençait à seize heures quinze. Et comme j'habite à trente minutes du lycée en voiture, c'est impossible que ce soit lui.

- Et rien ne prouve qu'il n'est pas revenu au lycée ensuite pour commettre son crime!

- Et vous vous prétendez coach? Vous ne savez pas qu'un match dure habituellement 90 minutes? Sans compter les quinze minutes de mi-temps, ça fait environ une heure quarante-cinq donc, à moins que Noah ai trouvé un moyen de se téléporter, il n'a pas pu revenir au lycée avant dix-huit heure pour dégrader votre voiture.

- Dernière question, quelles étaient les équipes qui jouaient et le score final?

- Ca fait deux questions mais bon... Les Yankees ont battu les Chicago Bulls avec un score final de 58 à 23.

Sue ragea, parce qu'elle savait que Blaine avait raison et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire retomber la faute sur ce délinquant de Noah Puckerman. De nerf, elle jeta le micro avec violence qui s'écrasa sur le sol et elle quitta le gymnase hors d'elle, non sans bousculer violemment plusieurs élèves innocents au passage.

Puck et Blaine suivirent le sens de la foule et sortirent du gymnase. Ils se dirigèrent calmement vers un lieu moins bruyant. Quand ils se retrouvèrent quasiment seuls dans un couloir, Puck ne tient plus et questionna Blaine.

- Comment tu connais le score du match d'hier alors qu'à ce moment là on était chez moi en train de jouer à la console!

- Ce matin c'est mon père qui m'a déposé au lycée. Il écoute toujours la radio quand il conduit. Et c'est constamment des radios où ils ne parlent que de sport.

- Et par chance, ils ont parlé du match d'hier.

- Oui. Tu sais quoi, je suis content que mon père ai refusé de changer de radio quand je lui ai demandé ce matin. Rigola Blaine.

- En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

- Les amis ça sert à ça. Puis si tu étais tombé, je serais tombé avec toi. Ricana Blaine.

Puck ne put qu'acquiescer car Blaine avait totalement raison sur ce coup. Alors que tout deux rigolaient franchement, Kurt passa près d'eux et bouscula Blaine. Il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était mais se stoppa deux mètres plus loin. Il revint sur ses pas, gratifia Puck d'un regard glacial et dit à Blaine:

- Pour quelqu'un qui a le coeur brisé, je vois que tu t'en es vite remit!

Il lança à Blaine un regard noir puis tourna les talons. Il voulait passer pour un garçon fort, faire croire qu'il était indifférent, mais au fond il était surtout très vexé et il souffrait de voir que Blaine semblait l'avoir oublié et remplacé par Puck.

Karofsky, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, jubilait. Si Puck et Blaine continuaient à se rapprocher ainsi, il pourrait se rapprocher de Kurt bien plus facilement.

- Non mais je n'y crois pas! S'exclama Blaine. C'est lui qui s'envoie presque en l'air contre les casiers avec Karofsky, et c'est moi le méchant!

Puck ne trouva rien à répondre, il se retourna et regarda Kurt disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Kurt avançait dans les couloirs en essayant de prendre une respiration normale et en se retenant de pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer... Ca ne servait à rien. Mais d'un côté il avait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait vider des tonneaux de larmes.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans un couloir vide et alla s'appuyer contre un mur. Il ferma les yeux afin de se reprendre et de se mettre les idées au clair. Quand il les rouvrit, quelqu'un se trouvait face à lui. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir. Quelqu'un qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Karofsky? Cracha Kurt.

- Je veux simplement te parler. Entendre ta douce voix susurrer des mots à mon intention.

- Va te faire foutre, ça te va?

- Bien sur, mais seulement par toi, mon chou.

- Je ne suis pas ton chou! Maintenant dégage, je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours. Ordonna Kurt d'un ton sec.

- En effet, ce serait dommage que tu te fasses exclure et que je ne puisse plus te voir. Susurra Karofsky tout en caressant la joue de Kurt.

Karofsky parti, laissant Kurt, paralysé d'effroi par ce contact, seul contre le mur. Il cria un bon coup, rageant contre Karofsky et lui même qui n'avait pas eu la force de se dresser contre son bourreau. Puis il se mit en mouvement et couru jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

Il y arriva en même temps que son professeur et alla s'asseoir, comme à son habitude, au fond de la classe.

Le reste de la journée, Kurt fut distrait, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de Karofsky, évincer Puck et récupérer son Blaine.

A la fin de la journée, il n'avait trouvé aucune solution et espérait fortement que Mercedes en trouverait une...

* * *

Wow... Qu'il est long ce chapitre! On aurait peut être du le couper en deux...

Avouez... Vous trouvez Karofsky étrange... N'est-ce pas? *Mouahahaha* (rire étrange façon Sue Sylvester)

A dans une semaine!

Tic et Tac.

**RAR:**

Laura: Hello. Ouais nous aussi on adore notre fanfic... xD En tout cas, merci pour les compliments. Et bien voilà... Le nouveau chapitre est là. On poste un chapitre par semaine. Toujours le week end. Pour la mission commando de Rachel et Mercedes... Et bien... Attends encore un peu ;) Merci pour ta review.

Petite Emeraude: Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite est là. ^-^

Negi21: Merci beaucoup pou ta review et le compliment. Ca nous fait vraiment plaisir et on est flattées. On espère que notre fiction continueras à te plaire.

AngelNemesis: Merci pour ta review. On espère que la suite t'a plus et que tu es toujours satisfaite par le caractère de Dave, même s'il est... Surprenant...

Love-England-x3: Désolées, on a un beug, on arrive pas à faire une réponse "directe" aux reviews, du coup on te répond là. Alors tout d'abord, on tient à te dire que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire. Pour voir si les filles vont rapidement trouver un moyen pour remettre les garçons ensemble, il faut continuer à lire notre fic. :p Merci pour ta review, en espérant que cette suite t'a plu...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9:**

Mercedes venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, elle alla prendre son plateau et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Rachel.

- Hey Poulette! Fit Mercedes en s'asseyant.

- Poulette?

- Et bien oui, il nous faut des noms de code pour notre mission.

Rachel sourit, puis réfléchit rapidement avant de dire:

- Okay Canari.

- Canari? Ca me va! Au fait, dis moi, tu n'étais pas censée prendre une table de quatre?

- Oui, mais j'ai demandé à Artie et Brittany de se joindre à nous.

- Bonne idée, ça aura l'air moins suspect.

- Exactement!

A peine eût-elle fini sa phrase que Artie s'assit en compagnie de Brittany.

- Salut Mercedes!

- Salut Artie. Brit'...

- Bonjour. Dites, pourquoi on mange avec vous aujourd'hui? Généralement, on ne se voit qu'au Glee Club.

- Pour éviter que vous ne mangiez que tout les deux.

- Ah... C'est gentil Rachel.

La jeune fille sourit à la blonde puis avisa Kurt qui arrivait.

- Le premier arrive. Fit elle à l'adresse de Mercedes.

La jeune fille se tourna et vit qu'effectivement, Kurt arrivait. Le jeune homme posa son plateau et s'assit à côté de Rachel.

- On ne mange pas que tout les deux?

- Et bien, toutes les petites tables étaient prises, donc on mange avec Artie, Brit', et Mercedes...

- Blaine... Fit Kurt en voyant l'autre jeune homme arriver.

Kurt commença à se lever avec l'idée bien précise d'aller manger ailleurs, mais Rachel le retint par le bras et le fit se rasseoir.

- Tu m'as promis Kurt, tu m'as promis que tu mangeais avec moi ce midi.

- Oui mais...

- Pas de mais! Coupa Rachel. Une promesse est une promesse Kurt. Mes pères disent toujours que si tu n'es pas capable de les tenir, tu n'en fais pas.

Rachel fit mine de bouder et Kurt capitula.

Lorsque Blaine arriva à leur table, il voulu faire demi tour quand il vit Kurt, mais Mercedes le retint.

- Tu m'as promis Blaine.

- Oui mais... Fit le jeune homme imitant Kurt plus tôt.

- Pas de mais! Coupa Mercedes, copiant Rachel. Une promesse est une promesse, et si tu n'es pas capable de tenir tes promesses, tu n'en fais pas.

Kurt la regarda bizarrement, tandis que Rachel étouffa son rire en buvant.

- Écoutes Blaine, Enchaina Mercedes, ce n'est qu'un repas, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous parler.

Blaine soupira et s'assit entre Mercedes et Kurt. En s'asseyant, sa jambe effleura celle de Kurt et son coeur manqua un battement, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et commença à manger.

Durant les cinq premières minutes du repas personne ne parla et l'ambiance était tendue. Peu à peu les langues se délièrent et l'ambiance devint moins lourde. Seuls Kurt et Blaine étaient réservés, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole et évitaient le moindre contact.

Cependant, ne pas se toucher était difficile, voir, impossible vu la taille des tables.

Des que son coude effleurait celui de Blaine, ou que leurs cuisses se touchaient, Kurt imaginait les mains de Blaine qui le caressaient, ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs langues se mêler. Mais il savait que Blaine le haïssait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il se sentait mourir un peu plus à chaque contact et avait hâte que le repas se finisse.

A un moment, il se tourna pour répondre à une question de Mercedes et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Blaine. Ce qu'il lut dans son regard lui glaça le sang et lui brisa encore plus le coeur, si cela était possible.

Ce sentant étouffer, il préféra quitter la table sans même débarrasser et en ignorant les protestations de Rachel.

Blaine quitta également la table, estimant que lui aussi pouvait partir.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la cafétéria sous le regard triste et déçu de Mercedes et Rachel. Ils partir chacun de leur côté, s'ignorant complètement.

Kurt se dirigea vers la salle pour son dernier cours de la journée. Vu qu'il lui restait une demi heure, il s'assit par terre contre le mur.

OoO

Karofsky vit les deux jeunes hommes sortir de la cafétéria et emprunter des chemins différents. Le jeune footballeur jubilait. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi simple que ça de séparer les deux garçons.

Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, penserait qu'il était juste un gros homophobe qui voulait détruire le monde, ou du moins le lycée, de toute trace homosexuel.

Le jeune homme soupira et décida d'achever un peu plus ce jeune homme, qui sans le vouloir, avait osé lui faire se poser des questions sur sa propre sexualité.

OoO

Alors qu'il allait sortir son mp3, Kurt vit Karofsky avancer vers lui. Il se releva, près à partir, mais Karofsky l'en empêcha.

- Attends, je veux juste te parler. S'il te plait.

Kurt le regarda, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il le vit gêner.

- Je t'écoute. Céda Kurt.

Karofsky, qui allait parler, vit Blaine passer derrière Kurt et entrer dans les toilettes. Le jeune garçon sourit intérieurement, et avec une voix qu'il contrôla pour la rendre légèrement gênée, il dit:

- Pas ici. Je ne veux pas que... Allons dans un endroit tranquille.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un espèce de piège que tu me tend? Demanda Kurt, méfiant.

- Moi, je te le dis. S'il te plait, fais moi confiance au moins une fois.

Kurt ne savait pas trop si c'était le ton que Karofsky avait employé, ou son regard qui le fuyait, ou encore la très légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues, mais il décida de le croire.

Il suivi Karofsky qui l'entraina dans les toilettes tout en restant sur ses gardes. Quand la porte fut totalement refermée, Kurt prit la parole.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu m'expliques ce que tu me veux, et pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'on soit seuls?

Karofsky respira profondément, planta son regard dans celui de Kurt et débita d'une traite:

- Voilà. Je... Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con avec toi et je tenais à m'en excuser. J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer alors que tu ne m'avais jamais rien fait de mal. Enfin... Je t'en voulais. Je t'en veux. Parce qu'avant que je fasse ta connaissance, je croyais être intéressé par les filles et là, tu as débarqué. Tu es entré dans l'équipe de foot et avec ton tout petit corps, j'ai cru que tu allais te faire découper sur le terrain, mais non, tu nous as fait gagner ce match.

« A partir de ce moment, j'ai éprouvé de l'admiration pour toi. Peu à peu cette admiration s'est transformé en amour. Mais tu ne faisais pas attention à moi, c'est comme si je n'existais pas à tes yeux et ça me tuais. Je voyais Azimio qui s'amusait à se moquer de toi et comme un con je me suis mit à faire la même chose que lui, pour que tu saches que moi aussi j'étais là.

« J'étais jaloux de toi, du fait que tu assumes pleinement qui tu es alors que moi je me cache. Si tu savais comme je t'en ai voulu quand tu es parti! Et comme j'avais envie de me frapper moi-même car j'étais responsable de ça et qu'à cause de ma bêtise je ne pourrais plus te voir.

« Et puis, il y a deux semaines tu es revenu. Je n'ai pas su comment gérer ça, et j'ai voulu te montrer que je pensais toujours à toi, que je ne t'avais pas oublié. Une fois de plus j'ai merdé. Je t'ai fait énormément de mal, j'en ai conscience. Mais je veux me rattraper, me faire pardonner. Je t'aime Kurt, et je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé.

A ses mots, Karofsky pris le visage de Kurt dans ses mains et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il sorti des toilettes, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres que Kurt ne vit pas, laissant le jeune homme seul, figé et stupéfait, au milieu de la pièce. Les larmes aux yeux, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, les caressa légèrement, soupira lourdement puis quitta les toilettes.

La porte claqua et une cabine s'ouvrit totalement laissant apparaître Blaine qui, étant là depuis le début, avait assisté à toute la scène. Son coeur avait loupé plusieurs battements quand Karofsky avait embrassé Kurt et que celui ci c'était laissé faire.

Cette fois-ci, il en était sur: Kurt s'était moqué de lui depuis le début et l'avait utilisé pour attirer Karofsky à lui.

* * *

**RAR:**

Le gens inconnu: On aurait bien aimé te prévenir de la suite, sauf que dans ta review il n'y avait aucune adresse mail ni rien.. C'est donc assez compliqué de te prévenir. Enfin pour les MAJ c'est tous les week end.

Negi21: Pourquoi la description de Karofsky te fait flipper? O_o Il est pourtant telleeeeement mignon! :D Mais... Mais nous ne sommes aucunement cruelles avec Kurt et Blaine... (a)

MissTako-chan: Reine des poulpeeeeeeeeeeeeees ^-^ Merci pour ta - longue - review. Tu as trouvé l'autre chapitre parfait niveau longueur? haha cool alors. Pour Blaine et Puck... Ils s'entendent bien parce qu'ils ont des bonnes oreilles... O_o... Non on rigole... Ils ont juste... Accrochés.. Pour Mercedes et Santana, on aime beaucoup leurs duos dans la séries, on trouve que leurs voix vont bien ensemble. Cependant... C'était juste un petit passage dans le chapitre précédent... :-/ Merci de nous avoir fait remarqué pour les répétitions, nous allons faire attention à éviter de trop en faire. Sinon, oui, on avait vu le spoiler... Et on était un peu "déçues" de voir que pour la "reine" c'était vrai... M'enfin... Il était quand même troooop mignon... Dave était vachement touchant dans cet épisode... On l'aime encore plus! On voulait lui faire un gros câlin... On a adoré la danse entre nos deux amoureux aussi... Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de bisou! :p (On espère que tu l'as vu au fait... O_o). A bientôt Reine des Poulpes!

love-England-x3: Tu dévores les chapitres? Attention de ne pas faire une indigestion! Oui.. On sait... on a un humour pourri... xD... Merci à toi pour tes gentilles review. On espère que cette suite t'a plu!

Hermione: Mais... Mais... Non... Nous ne sommes pas méchantes! Okay... On torture un peu Blaine et Kurt... Ce n'est qu'un peu de sadisme... C'est tout... Ah non... SI tu boudes, pas de nouveau chapitre! Namého! Mais non... Karofsky n'est pas louche... Il est juste... Bizarre... Mais on l'aime beaucoup quand même... Nous aussi on adore Puck... Dans la série il fait toujours des petites têtes trop mimi... Pour Blaine, c'est juste une apparence. Il fait le fort mais au fond il a envie de chialer, d'aller butter Karofsky et de séquestrer Kurt dans sa cave lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10:**

Kurt était allongé dans son lit. Il repensait à ce qui c'était passé en début d'après midi. Karofsky avait vraiment été bizarre, il lui avait fait tout un monologue auquel il n'avait compris que la moitié, et en prime il l'avait embrassé.

Kurt se toucha à nouveau les lèvres, totalement perturbé. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait fait que ça durant l'après midi. Aux toilettes, pendant le cours de français, au Glee Club, en rentrant chez lui...

Kurt soupira, regarda l'heure, prit son téléphone et composa un message qu'il envoya à Mercedes. Même pas cinq minutes après, il reçu sa réponse. « _Non je ne dors pas. Pourquoi?_ »

Au lieu de lui envoyer un nouveau message, Kurt décida de lui téléphoner. La jeune fille lui répondit presque immédiatement.

- Allo?

- Mercy, je vais mal!

- Je t'écoute, Kurt, dis moi ce que tu as sur le coeur.

- Karofsky m'a définitivement enlevé le goût et la douceur des lèvres de Blaine...

- Hein?

Voyant que son amie ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, le jeune homme lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé avec Karofsky. Mercedes était choquée et énervée. Karofsky allait il donc continuer longtemps à rendre la vie impossible à Kurt?

Quand elle raccrocha, une heure après, la jeune fille comprit qu'il y avait vraiment urgence. Si Karofsky continuait comme ça avec Kurt et que Blaine s'en rendait compte, il serait presque impossible de réussir à les remettre ensemble.

Elle devait trouver un plan, et vite! Le lendemain étant samedi, Mercedes décida d'inviter Rachel l'après midi, afin qu'elles puissent préparer un plan d'attaque. Malgré l'heure tardive, Mercedes composa un message qu'elle envoya à Rachel. « _Poulette, la situation est grave. Je peux pas t'expliquer maintenant au cas ou mon message serait intercepté. RDV demain à 14h chez moi._ » Quelques minutes plus tard elle reçu une réponse: « _Reçu 5/5 Canari. Je serais là. Bonne nuit._ »

Mercedes sourit, posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et décida de dormir un peu car elle ne pourrait pas trouver de plan infaillible si elle était fatiguée. Elle glissa un CD de Whitney Houston dans son lecteur, mit le volume le moins fort possible et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain, Mercedes tournait en rond dans sa chambre en attendant Rachel. Lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille sortie en trombe de sa chambre et se rua jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir à son amie. Rachel dit bonjour à la famille de Mercedes et les deux filles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Rachel s'assit sur le lit de Mercedes et écouta la jeune fille lui expliquer les derniers évènements. Quand l'adolescente se tu, la réaction de Rachel ne se fit pas attendre.

- Comment ça, Karofsky a embrassé Kurt? Mais il n'a pas le droit! Kurt est à Blaine!

- Techniquement, il n'est pas à Blaine.

- On s'en fou, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Dis moi, Mercy, comment allons nous réussir à les remettre ensemble avec Karofsky dans les parages? Il nous met tellement de bâtons dans les roues, que j'ai l'impression qu'il a eu, je ne sais comment, des informations sur notre plan!

- Rachel, comment aurait-il pu être au courant? Nous sommes les seules à l'être.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. On a juste pas de chance, mais ça va s'arranger... Alors, quel est notre prochain plan?

- Et bien, j'hésite entre faire une sortie avec les deux garçons et trouver le moyen de les forcer à faire un duo ensemble.

- J'aime bien tes deux idées, sourit Rachel. Alors, on fait laquelle?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai bien envie de prévoir les deux. Juste au cas où...

- Hum... Ouais, mais juste après l'épisode de la cantine, la sortie peut paraître suspecte. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par les duos, puis organiser la sortie. Mais pas que nous quatre, il faut demander aux autres s'ils veulent venir. Genre à Puck, Artie et Brit'. Dit Rachel,

- Oui, tu as raison, on va faire comme ça. Par contre, comment on fait pour convaincre Mr Schuester de retravailler sur des duos puis pour que Blaine et Kurt se mettent ensemble?

- On va devoir mettre au courant ceux du Glee Club et Mr Schue de notre plan. On peut leur faire confiance pour garder ça secret. Et qui sait, peut être qu'ils nous aideront un peu!

- D'accord, donc lundi on met tout le Glee Club au courant. Mais, comment faire pour leur parler sans que Blaine et Kurt entendent? Demanda Mercedes.

- On leur en parle séparément durant la journée.

- Sauf que tu oublies que Blaine est tout le temps avec Puck...

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce petit détail, soupira Rachel.

Les deux filles mirent une demi heure pour trouver comment mettre Puck au courant, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas cours de onze heures à midi, tout comme Rachel.

Rachel irait donc en parler à Puck à ce moment là, car elle le trouverait sans Blaine vu qu'il serait en cours.

Les deux amies fignolèrent leur plan puis s'installèrent devant un DVD.

* * *

_SURPRISE! _

_Comme ce chapitre est assez court, et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, on vous le met aujourd'hui!_

_Et dimanche vous aurez quand même le chapitre suivant!_

_A ce week end._

_Tic-and-Tac._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

En ce lundi matin, Mercedes était venue au lycée avec une heure d'avance, afin de pouvoir parler à Mr Schue tranquillement. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers le bureau de son professeur. Par chance, il était déjà présent lorsqu'elle arriva. Mercedes toqua à la porte et entra sous le regard surpris de Mr Schuester.

- Bonjour Mr Schuester. Fit Mercedes en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face du bureau.

- Bonjour Mercedes. Que puis-je pour toi à une heure aussi matinale?

- Je sais que je suis là tôt, mais je devais vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il s'agit de Blaine et Kurt...

Devant le regard un peu confus du professeur, Mercedes se lança dans l'explication des derniers jours. Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. La dispute, Karofsky, le baiser... Puis elle parla de son association avec Rachel pour les remettre ensemble, de leur premier plan qui avait échoué, et du nouveau, qu'elles avaient mis au point pendant le week end, et qui nécessitait l'aide de Mr Schuester et du Glee Club.

Mr Schuester regardait Mercedes avec des yeux ronds. Vraiment, ces filles le surprendrait toujours. Il songea un instant à aller chercher Emma pour qu'elle débute une thérapie avec Mercedes, puis il se mit à considérer l'idée.

Il se dit que dans un sens, les filles n'avaient pas tort de vouloir que Kurt et Blaine se remettent ensemble puisque l'ambiance au Glee Club était plutôt tendue à cause des piques que se lançaient sans cesse les deux garçons.

Mr Schuester soupira puis se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir ouvrir les yeux des deux jeunes hommes pour qu'ils constatent qu'ils s'aimaient encore. Alors il dit à Mercedes:

- Quel est le plan et en quoi puis-je être utile?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mercedes qui expliqua le fameux plan à Mr Schuester.

En sortant du bureau de son professeur, Mercedes réalisa qu'elle avait quasiment mis une heure pour tout lui expliquer. La sonnerie retenti et la jeune fille se dépêcha de se rendre à son premier cours de la journée.

En chemin, elle croisa Rachel qui lui lança un regard interrogateur pour savoir si elle avait réussi à convaincre Mr Schuester. En réponse à son regard, Mercedes leva ses deux pouces et son amie lui fit un grand sourire.

Il était quasiment onze heures et demi et Rachel cherchait désespérément Puck dans le lycée. Elle le trouva enfin dans un des couloirs en compagnie de Lauren. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à Puck:

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tu lui veux quoi? Demanda Lauren.

- En fait, il faut que je vous parle à tout les deux. Répliqua Rachel.

- On t'écoute. Fit Puck.

- Ca concerne Kurt et...

La jeune fille se tue quand elle remarqua que Karofsky, non loin de là, les écoutait. Rachel lui fit un geste obscène de la main qui surpris énormément Puck. Le garçon lui lança un regard interrogateur que la jeune fille ignora. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et parti en direction d'un coin calme.

Les trois adolescents entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide, et après avoir vérifié que Karofsky ne les avait pas suivi, elle ferma la porte. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Puck et Lauren et leur expliqua tout de son alliance avec Mercedes, de leurs plans pour remettre Kurt et Blaine ensemble et de leur idée pour le duo.

Quand Will arriva au Glee Club ce soir là il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde était calme et par deux, sauf Blaine et Kurt qui étaient assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Apparemment les filles avaient réussi à convaincre tout le monde d'adhérer à leur plan tout en laissant les deux garçons dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Il posa ses affaires sur le piano, comme à son habitude et écrivit le mot « Duo » au tableau.

- Excusez moi Mr Schuester, mais on va encore faire des duos? Demanda Rachel, faisant comme si elle n'était pas déjà au courant.

- Oui Rachel. Je vous avais trouvé vraiment très bons la dernière fois, et puis je voulais donner une chance à Artie et Brittany de nous montrer ce qu'ils valent ensemble, en chant, puisque la dernière fois ils s'étaient désistés. Ah et au fait, pour changer un peu je vous laisse décider des groupes vous même mais c'est moi qui choisirais les chansons.

- Quoi? S'exclama Mercedes.

- Oh non, c'est pas cool Mr S! Râla Finn.

- Ca pimente un peu. Puis ca va vous permettre d'élargir un peu vos horizons.

- A tous les coups, vous allez choisir des chansons qui datent d'il y a cinquante ans. Dit Santana.

- Promis, je choisirais des chansons que vous connaissez. Sinon, vous avez déjà des idées pour les groupes?

- Facile, moi je me met avec Quinn. Dit Finn.

- Lauren et moi. Continua Puck.

- Quelqu'un à ma hauteur: Rachel. Fit Mercedes.

- Oh non! Je voulais chanter avec toi! Dit Kurt déçu.

- Désolée Honey. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Répondit Mercedes d'un air faussement désolé.

Kurt se mit à bouder dans son coin. Si les deux meilleures chanteuses étaient déjà prise, avec qui allait il pouvoir se mettre? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait pas les autres et en sorti que quand Mr Schuester s'adressa à lui.

- Blaine, Kurt, il semblerait que vous allez devoir faire équipe. Dit Will.

- Ah non, mais non! Je ne veux pas! Cria presque Blaine.

- C'est hors de question! Renchérit Kurt.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix! Il ne reste que vous deux. Expliqua Will.

- C'est pas possible. C'est une conspiration! S'exclama Blaine.

Mercedes et Rachel gloussèrent. Blaine ne croyait pas si bien dire. Il leur adressa un regard noir, croyant qu'elles se moquaient de lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer qu'il était en colère.

- Bon, mettez vous par deux, je vais passez vous donner les chansons que vous devrez présenter cette semaine..

Soupirant de plus belle, Blaine se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kurt. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise en poussant un gros soupir pour montrer que vraiment, il n'était pas heureux du tout de devoir chanter avec Kurt dans ces conditions.

Will, un petit sourire en coin, passa distribuer les chanson à chaque groupe. « Vulnerable » de Secondhand Serenade pour Quinn et Finn, « Here Without You » de 3 Doors Down pour Sam et Santana, Puck et Lauren devraient interpréter « Photograph » de Nickelback. Artie et Brittany avaient hérité de « The Way You Lie » par Eminem et Rihanna. Il avait choisi « Anywhere But Here » de Safetysuit pour Tina et Mike, et Will avait donné « Someone Who Cares » de Three Days Grace à Rachel et Mercedes. Enfin, pour les garçons il avait choisi...

- I Will Always Love You? Vous plaisantez, c'est ça? Demanda Kurt.

- On ne peut pas chanter cette chanson! Dit Blaine.

- Vous en êtes tout à fait capables, j'en suis certain. Répliqua Mr Schuester.

Et sans laisser aux garçons le temps de lui répondre, il s'éloigna, content de lui.

- Alors là, je n'en doute plus. C'est une conspiration! Lança Blaine avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Kurt regarda Blaine avec colère. Ca le blessait énormément de voir qu'il n'avait pas envie ne serait-ce que chanter avec lui.

A cet instant, il avait envie de hurler, mais n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'attendre que l'heure passe pour pouvoir partir loin de Blaine et de la douleur que sa proximité provoquait en lui. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait pouvoir travailler avec lui toute cette semaine, et encore moins comment ils allaient pouvoir chanter la plus belle chanson d'amour qui existait au monde, sachant que Blaine le haïssait cordialement pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait...

* * *

**RAR:**

Lampadaire-D'or: Ca y est, la suite est là ^-^ Kurt n'est pas un boulet. Il a juste été trop surpris pour agir (et réagir). On espère que cette suite t'a plu.

Carolanne: Merci pour ta review. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas répondre à ta question. Si tu veux savoir s'ils vont se remettre ensemble, il faut attendre les prochains chapitres... Sinon... nous aussi on aime beaucoup le Klaine.

Au week end prochain,

Tic et Tac.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12:**

- Tu te rends compte, Mercedes, comment je vais pouvoir chanter un duo avec lui alors qu'il me déteste?

- Il faut mettre vos différents de côté le temps de répéter le duo.

- Mercy, il est persuadé que je l'ai trompé.

- Je sais, Chéri, mais vous n'avez pas le choix de travailler cette chanson ensemble. Vous avez déjà reculé les répétitions suffisamment de fois, et vous la chantez cet après midi. Il faut que vous la répétez ensembles pour pouvoir nous faire une belle représentation...

- Si tu le dis... Mais, tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit de _la_ chanson d'amour. La plus belle au monde. Ce n'est pas une chanson que tu chantes avec un ex! Oh mon Dieu... Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire « ex » un jour...

- Kurt...

- Mercy, coupa le jeune homme. Fais ce duo avec moi, s'il te plait. Je suis sur que Rachel ne verra pas d'inconvénients à se retrouver avec Blaine.

- Non Kurt. Tu vas chanter ce duo avec Blaine et puis c'est tout! De toute façon, Rachel et moi, on est déjà au point pour notre chanson.

- Je peux te supplier à genoux s'il le faut!

- Kurt, ne fais pas l'enfant! Allez, on est arrivés devant l'auditorium. Rentres, Blaine doit t'attendre!

- Mercedes...

La jeune fille posa son doigt sur les lèvres de son ami, le faisant taire. Elle lui embrassa le front et le poussa vers la porte de l'auditorium. La jeune fille parti rapidement et rejoignit la deuxième entrée de l'auditorium. Elle s'y glissa doucement et rejoignit Rachel qui s'était cachée derrière des décorations appartenant au club de théâtre.

Kurt soupira et se dirigea vers l'estrade où Blaine se trouvait déjà. Il s'avança vers lui tout en l'observant. Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes avant que Blaine ne détourne le regard en soupirant.

- Bon écoute, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être là, donc on va rapidement travailler cette stupide chanson qu'on doit présenter tout à l'heure au Glee Club.

Kurt répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, n'ayant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour parler. Il prit la feuille contenant les paroles que Blaine lui tendit. Le jeune homme avait surligné de trois couleurs différentes les passages qu'ils chantaient. En bleu pour Blaine, en rouge pour lui et en vert pour les passages qu'ils chantaient ensemble. Kurt jeta un léger coup d'oeil à Blaine avant de s'éloigner pour travailler seul de son côté.

Très vite, il oublia où il était et avec qui pour se lancer dans la chanson. Il était totalement transporté par la mélodie et ne remarqua pas que Blaine avait levé la tête de sa partition et avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il n'entendit pas non plus Mercedes et Rachel, qui étaient venues les espionner, cachées derrière un arbre et un buisson en carton, se taper dans les mains, persuadées qu'elles avaient réussi à provoquer l'étincelle qui enflammerait le coeur des deux garçons.

Mais alors que Kurt tenait parfaitement la dernière note, Blaine lança:

- Ouais bon c'est bon, n'en fait pas trop non plus, il faut qu'on m'entende chanter aussi. Sinon, ça ne sert à rien de faire un duo!

- Tu rigoles? C'est toi qui as fait le découpage, si tu voulais cette partie, tu n'avais qu'à te l'attribuer! Merde!

Kurt quitta l'auditorium énervé, laissant Blaine tout seul, planté au milieu de la scène. Il haussa les épaules, ramassa son sac et quitta également l'auditorium.

Rachel et Mercedes se regardèrent dépitées. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Blaine avait réagit de la sorte alors qu'il semblait beaucoup apprécier ce qu'il entendait. Les filles espéraient que les garçons n'allaient pas se disputer lors de leur duo devant tout le Glee Club et qu'ils allaient se rendre compte qu'en fait, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Poulette, on devrait y aller, ça va bientôt être l'heure du Glee Club et si on est en retard, Mr Schuester va râler.

- Yep Canari, tu as raison. J'espère juste que notre plan va marcher.

- J'espère aussi. Je n'aime pas voir Kurt comme ça... Il essaye de ne pas le montrer mais, être séparé de Blaine le déprime énormément...

Rachel soupira, étant d'accord avec Mercedes. Puis les deux jeunes filles sortirent de l'auditorium avec leurs décors-camouflage.

Mercedes avait calé l'arbre en carton, derrière lequel elle s'était cachée, sous son bras, alors que Rachel s'amusait à avancer accroupie derrière son buisson, si bien que les gens qui passaient à côté d'elle avait l'impression que le buisson avançait tout seul.

C'est hilares qu'elle arrivèrent dans la salle du Glee Club. Elles étaient les dernières arrivées et les autres les regardèrent bizarrement.

Puck leur demanda pourquoi elles se baladaient avec un arbre et un buisson et Lauren leur dit qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elles faisaient partie du club de théâtre.

- Et oui, on a auditionné et on a été prises pour jouer dans « Roméo et Juliette ». Répondit Mercedes, un grand – et faux – sourire collé sur le visage.

- Mais... Pourquoi vous avez ça avec vous? Demanda Puck, perplexe, en désignant les décors.

- Oh ça? C'est pour le décor. On devait les déposer à l'auditorium mais comme on pensait être en retard pour le Glee Club, on est directement venues ici. Expliqua Mercedes.

- Du coup, on ira les déposer après la fin du cours. Fini Rachel, en s'asseyant, imitée par Mercedes.

- Euh... Okay. Dit Puck, ne voulant pas s'embêter à chercher plus loin.

Will qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, regarda les deux filles bizarrement, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elles avaient des décorations en cartons sous le bras, mais ne fit aucune remarque et commença son cours.

Will fit passer Tina et Mike en premier, avant d'écouter Finn et Quinn qu'il complimenta.

- Bien, c'était très bien. Maintenant on va écouter Puck et Lauren avec leur reprise de _Photograph_, puis ça sera votre tour, Kurt et Blaine.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent tandis que Lauren et Puck se mettaient en place pour leur duo.

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde les applaudit et ils retournèrent s'asseoir. En passant, Puck pressa l'épaule de Blaine sous le regard meurtrier de Kurt. Le jeune homme se leva et se mit proche du piano, Blaine le suivit et se posta à un bon mètre de Kurt.

Les premières notes de « I Will Always Love You » retentirent et Blaine commença à chanter. Kurt qui c'était appuyé sur le piano, avait croisé sur son torse et le regardait avec un air indifférent peint sur son visage.

_If I should stay_  
_ I would only be in your way_  
_ So I'll go, but I know _  
_ I'll think of you every step of the way_

_ And I will always love you_  
_ I will always love you_  
_ You, my darling you..._

Alors que Kurt se préparer pour chanter à son tour, Blaine entama son couplet.

_Bittersweet memories _  
_ That is all I'm taking with me..._

Kurt, mécontent, s'approcha de lui, et sous le regard stupéfait de toutes les personnes présentes, il le poussa.

- Non mais pourquoi tu me pousses?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu chantes mon couplet?

- Oh ça va Kurt, ce n'est qu'une phrase!

- Si je ne t'avais pas stoppé, tu l'aurais chanté en entier? En fait, tu te serais carrément fait un solo! S'emporta Kurt.

- Franchement? Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait, rien que pour ne pas entendre ta voix.

- Attends, je n'ai pas demandé à chanter ce duo avec toi!

- Mais, je n'ai pas non plus demandé à le faire. Réplique Blaine.

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Tu as peur être encore eu une idée tordue!

- Une idée tordue? Mais tu es complètement malade, Kurt!

- Ouais! Je suis complètement malade d'aimer un type comme toi!

Sur ses mots, Kurt fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas prédit que Blaine ai la même idée que lui. Les deux garçons se disputaient devant le pas de la porte, essayant de passer en premier tout en empêchant l'autre d'avancer. Kurt donna un léger coup dans les côtes de Blaine qui sous la surprise, se décala légèrement.

Kurt en profita pour se glisser entre lui et la porte avant de prendre la direction de la sortie du lycée. Blaine ragea avant de sortir à son tour, empruntant le même chemin que Kurt.

Dans la salle du Glee Club, tout les yeux étaient rivés sur la porte, et les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes.

Rachel poussa un cri de frustration tandis que Mercedes pris la parole, énervée.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Mais qu'ils sont cons! Comment va-t-on pouvoir les remettre ensembles s'ils ne sont même pas capables de chanter ne serait-ce qu'un duo?

Personne ne lui répondit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait lui dire. Finn se repassait la scène dans sa tête et il se souvint d'une chose que Kurt avait dit avant de quitter la salle.

- Eh mais... C'est moi ou Kurt a dit à Blaine qu'il l'aime?

- Mais... Tu as raison Finn! S'exclama Artie.

- Et Blaine n'a pas réagit? Alors que lui aussi en est fou amoureux? Demanda Puck.

- Mercedes, je crois que notre association de bienfaiteurs n'a pas encore tiré sa dernière carte. Je jure de tout mettre en oeuvre pour que ces deux couillons retombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre!

- Idem!

Les deux filles se tapèrent dans la main avant de rire et de quitter le club, tandis que la cloche retentissait.

De son côté, Blaine, énervé, attendait son père qui devait venir le chercher à dix-sept heures trente. Pour passer ses nerfs, il donnait des coups de pieds dans de pauvres cailloux qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Il repensait à la confrontation avec Kurt et se repassait ses derniers mots en boucle dans la tête. « Je suis complètement malade d'aimer un type comme toi. »

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Kurt était-il vraiment amoureux de lui? Avait-il juste dit ça pour lui faire encore plus de mal? S'il l'aimait vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait son temps à lui jeter des regards noirs? Et pourquoi avait-il laissé Karofsky l'embrasser?

Non, vraiment, Kurt ne pouvait pas réellement penser ça, il devait très certainement se moquer de lui pour le blesser une fois de plus. Et il y arrivait parfaitement.

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par son père qui venait d'arriver. Il monta dans la voiture et salua son père qui démarra. Il passa devant le véhicule de Kurt et Blaine ne remarqua pas que ce dernier était en train de pleurer à chaude larmes, le front appuyé contre le volant.

* * *

**RAR:**

Carolanne: Nous sommes d'accord avec toi, "I Will Always Love You" est une très jolie chanson.. Sinon, tu viens de voir ce que ça a donné... Verdict?

negi21: Et bien voilà, tu as ta réponse... Alors pas trop déçue de voir que ça n'a pas fonctionné?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13:**

En ce samedi soir, Kurt se rendait avec Finn au bowling. En effet Mr Schuester avait organisé une soirée bowling pour tout le Glee Club afin de faire décompresser ses élèves.

Kurt se gara et les deux frères sortirent de la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit snack où les attendaient Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn et Artie.

Mercedes serra Kurt dans ses bras avant de lui prendre le bras et de se diriger vers l'entrée du bowling, suivi de ses amis.

A l'intérieur, Mr Schue, les attendaient en compagnie du reste du Glee Club. Kurt se raidit quand il aperçu Blaine, mais une pression de Mercedes sur son bras l'empêcha de s'arrêter. Il inspira profondément, cherchant en lui le courage d'affronter Blaine et son regard perçant.

Arrivé devant lui, il n'eut pas le courage de lui faire la bise, ni de lui serrer la main, il lui fit juste un vague signe de tête pour le saluer, auquel Blaine répondit par pure politesse. Kurt fit ensuite la bise à tous les autres et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

Mr Schuester proposa de faire deux équipes, pour que ce soit plus drôle et tout les élèves acceptèrent. D'un côté, il y avait Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Finn, Mike, Tina, Mr Schue et Santana, et de l'autre côté il y avait Puck, Blaine, Rachel, Lauren, Mercedes, Sam et Quinn.

Ils se séparèrent sur deux pistes différentes et commencèrent à jouer. Finn et Puck passèrent en premier. Ils firent tout les deux un strike qui fut fortement applaudit par les deux équipes.

Chacun passa puis vint le tour de Sam et de Kurt. Sam fit lui aussi un strike qui fut fortement acclamé par son équipe.

Kurt prit une boule dans ses mains, respira profondément et se prépara pour lancer la boule. Alors qu'il la lançait, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Le jeune homme regarda la boule glisser vers la gouttière, tandis que tout le monde le regardait sans oser parler. Puis, à la surprise de tous, Kurt parti dans un fou rire.

Voir Kurt rire de la sorte, les quatre fers en l'air, fit rire tout les autres, excepté Blaine qui voulait faire comme s'il s'en fichait, alors qu'intérieurement il n'en pouvait plus de rire. Cependant, quand Kurt essaya de se relever et qu'il retomba tellement il rigolait, Blaine explosa d'un rire franc.

Une demi seconde, il songea à aller aider Kurt mais pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ce fut Mr Schuester qui eu pitié de Kurt et qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Kurt le remercia avec un sourire, essuya les larmes de joie qui lui coulaient sur les joues, attrapa une des boule et se remit face à la piste, hyper concentré. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient bizarrement.

- Bah quoi? J'ai le droit à un deuxième lancé, non?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il lança sa boule qui atterrit dans la gouttière.

- Bon... Au moins, je ne suis pas tombé cette fois! Commenta Kurt, content de lui.

Les autres, qui ne savaient pas quoi dire, ne lui répondirent pas et le jeu continua dans la bonne humeur.

Kurt alla s'asseoir, son gobelet en main, et observa Mr Schuester faire tomber toute les quilles en deux fois, il explosa de joie en même temps que les membres de son équipe.

Portant le gobelet à ses lèvres, le jeune homme observa Blaine qui se préparait à jouer. Il le vit poser ses lèvres sur la boule, fléchir légèrement les genoux, puis il lança la boule. Du premier coup, Blaine les fit toutes tomber en même temps. Le jeune homme sauta de joie avant de taper dans la main de Puck.

Kurt détourna le regard et se concentra à nouveau sur son équipe. Mike venait de finir son tour et Finn se prépara à jouer. Il fit à nouveau un strike qui fut acclamé avec joie. Tina et Santana suivirent puis se fut à nouveau le tour de Kurt.

Le jeune homme posa son gobelet sur la table et se dirigea vers la piste. Il prit une boule qu'il lança et envoya directement dans la gouttière. Kurt grimaça et prit une seconde boule.

- Vas y Kurt! Concentre toi, tu vas y arriver! Cria Artie pour l'encourager.

Le jeune homme se tourna et sourit à son ami, il regarda rapidement l'équipe adverse et vit que Rachel se préparait aussi pour son deuxième tour. Kurt regarda les quilles puis sa boule, il expira profondément puis la lança de toute ses forces. L'adolescent la suivit des yeux, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne finisse pas dans la gouttière.

La boule glissa jusqu'aux quilles et en fit tomber une. Kurt explosa de joie et se tourna vers son équipe.

- YEAH! J'en ai eu une! J'en ai eu une! J'ai fait mieux que tout à l'heure!

Contre toute attente, Kurt commença une danse disco(1). Rachel couru vers lui et l'accompagna dans sa danse.

- J'en ai fait tombé six. C'est un record pour moi! Dit-elle.

Kurt rigola et les deux amis firent une danse complète sous les rires du Glee Club.

Ils reprirent le jeu après s'être calmé et la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce fut l'équipe de Puck et Blaine qui gagna, ayant trente-deux points de plus que celle de Finn et Kurt.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas déçus, c'était même totalement le contraire pour Kurt qui avait battu son record personnel puisqu'il avait marqué... Quarante et un points.

Ils restèrent tous à discuter pendant près de vingt minutes avant de se séparer. Kurt fit la bise à tout le monde et dans son élan, il allait la faire à Blaine, mais ce dernier le repoussa doucement en formulant le mot « Non » silencieusement.

Pour Kurt, ce fut comme si une brique lui était tombé sur le crâne. Il était sonné, déçu, vexé et ne sut comment réagir.

Il bougea enfin quand Finn le pris par l'épaule et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Kurt pris le volant et le trajet jusqu'à chez eux se déroula dans un silence quasi religieux, celui ci seulement perturbé par le bruit du moteur et des roues qui crissaient sur le bitume. Une fois arrivés à destination, Kurt ferma sa voiture et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, sans faire son habituel détour par la cuisine pour préparer un lait chaud. Ca frappa Finn qui se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son frère.

Finn regarda la porte de la chambre de Kurt avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y prit deux tasses dans lesquelles il versa du lait qu'il fit chauffer au micro onde. Le jeune homme prit les deux tasses chaudes et alla vers la chambre de Kurt.

Finn abaissa la poignée à l'aide de son coude et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha du lit du jeune homme, posa les tasses sur sa table de nuit et s'assit à côté de Kurt. Voir son petit frère essayer d'étouffer ses pleurs dans son coussin lui serra le coeur.

- Kurt... Murmura Finn tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Le jeune homme leva son visage baigné de larmes vers Finn et lui demanda de partir.

- Non. Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer ce qui t'arrive, alors que tout à l'heure, tout allait bien.

Kurt fixa son regard dans celui de Finn et lui déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Sa haine, sa colère, sa peine. Tout. Sans rien oublier. Quand il se tût enfin, il eût l'impression qu'un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules et son coeur semblait plus léger.

Finn enjamba le jeune homme et s'allongea à côté de lui dans le lit. Il attira Kurt contre lui et le serra dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

Les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir, laissant deux tasses de lait refroidir...

* * *

(1) On imagine totalement Kurt faire une danse disco! En plus.. Ca change des danses de la joie.

**RAR:**

Carolanne: Euh... "Pogné les nerfs" ça veut dire quoi? En tout cas, on se sent flattées par ta review. On espère que la suite t'a plu. :D

Hermione: Nous? On cherche a te tuer? Non du tout! On t'aime bien, tu nous fait rire (même si on te connait pas...). Tes reviews sont toujours rigolotes.. O_o Bon.. On suppose qu'on t'a encore déçu vu qu'ils ne sont toujours pas réconciliés... Mais.. Imagine... Ils ne se réconcilient jamais, tu arrêteras donc de lire notre fiction? O_o.. Puis comme dit Tic, si on te dit à quel moment ils se remettent ensemble (admettons qu'ils se remettent ensemble, rien n'est sur...) , alors ça te gâcherait le suspens. Et c'est pas cool... Juste comme ça... Comment Blaine peut te sortir des yeux? Ne nous dit pas que tu partages ton corps avec lui? O_o Oui... On est d'accord.. Darren Criss (Blaine) est juste... Trop Canon! Même magnifique! Bon.. Beh bon boudage alors... Tu ne nous salue pas? Bon beh nous non plus... Bye (Tic: On avait pas dit qu'on ne la saluait pas? - Tac: Ah oui, c'est vrai...)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14:**

La soirée bowling s'était déroulée il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, et même si aucune amélioration avait eu lieu entre Blaine et Kurt, Mercedes et Rachel étaient ravies de constater que les choses n'avaient pas empirées.

Les deux amies se rendaient ensemble au Glee Club quand elles virent Kurt en compagnie de Karofsky. Les filles se regardèrent, se demandant à quel moment elles avaient osé penser que les choses n'avaient pas empirées.

Rachel donna un coup de coude à Mercedes et lui montra qu'elle n'étaient pas les seules à avoir remarqué les deux garçons. En effet, non loin d'eux se trouvaient Puck et Blaine, dont le dernier fixait Kurt et Karofsky.

Mercedes, bien décidée à les séparer, s'approcha d'eux et empoigna le bras de Kurt.

- Honey, tu viens, on va être en retard au Glee Club.

- J'arrive, Mercy.

Le jeune homme commença à suivre Mercedes quand il se fit arrêter par Karofsky.

- Kurt, attends, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- C'est non.

Sur ce, il parti en direction de la salle du Glee Club en compagnie des filles. Les trois jeunes gens ne virent pas Karofsky se diriger vers Blaine et Puck et s'adresser à Blaine:

- Tu as perdu, Anderson, Kurt est à moi maintenant. Définitivement.

Avant que Blaine n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Karofsky parti, laissant le jeune homme figé d'horreur.

Karofsky souriait en marchant dans les couloirs de McKinley, le jeune homme pensait avoir réussi à détruire définitivement ce couple qu'il haïssait, à détruire Kurt.

Tandis que Kurt s'asseyait entre Rachel et Quinn, Mercedes le questionna.

- Au fait, il te voulait quoi Karofsky? Pourquoi tu lui as dit « C'est non »?

Kurt se pencha et chuchota de façon à ce que seules elle et Rachel puissent entendre:

- Il voulait que je sois son petit ami officiel. J'ai refusé.

- Je croyais qu'il ne s'assumait pas en tant qu'homosexuel. Fit Rachel.

Kurt se redressa sur sa chaise tout en haussant les épaules, signe qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir.

- Mr Schue n'est toujours pas là? Questionna Kurt.

- Tu vois bien que non, Crétin!

Kurt se tourna vivement pour faire face à Blaine qui le regardait froidement. Il allait répliquer quand il senti la main de Rachel presser sa cuisse. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui fit non de la tête. Le jeune homme capitula en soupirant et se tourna vers la porte.

- Mr Schuester arriva cinq minutes après, chassant ainsi le silence pesant qui c'était installé.

- Bonjour à tous. Alors comme je...

- PUCKERMAN!

Sue, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle avec fracas, coupa Mr Schuester en plein dans sa phrase. Elle s'approcha de Puck, un grand bâton en bois dans les mains, tandis que Noah s'enfonçait dans son siège, tentant de disparaître. Sue se plaça face à lui et lui parla, sans oublier de, bien évidemment, lui postillonner dessus.

- Mr Puckerman, je tenais à vous informer de l'avancée de l'enquête sur le vandalisme de ma voiture de collection (1). J'avais trouvé ce gros morceau de bois incrusté d'éclats de verre sur le parking et je m'apprête à l'envoyer à des amis de la police scientifique avec qui j'ai travaillé il y a dix ans, quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. Ils pourront ainsi procéder à un relevé d'empreintes qui vous enverra directement en prison pour au moins 86 ans, sans que vous passiez par la case départ et sans toucher les deux milles dollars. Faites vos adieux, Sue Sylvester a encore vaincu au nom de la justice!

Sur ces mots, Sue tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Puck était livide, tout comme Blaine qui se leva, prêt à quitter la salle.

- Je suis un homme mort, c'est clair. Je vais me faire décapiter.

- Euh.. Blaine? Que t'arrive-t-il? Demanda Mr Schuester, sonné, à son élève.

- Au nom de l'amitié, je ne peux pas laisser Noah tomber tout seul! Cela serait injuste étant donné que nous étions ensemble au moment des faits... Oh mon Dieu, j'y ai participé. Adieu monde cruel, c'est une bien triste fin pour Blaine Anderson.

Blaine traina son sac derrière lui et s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand Puck le stoppa.

- Attends, je t'accompagne. Quitte à mourir, ne mourrons pas seul!

- Oui tu as raison, allons se jeter dans la cage aux lions ensemble.

- Blaine... Imagines elle ne nous tues pas... Et si elle nous faisait quelque chose de bien pire?

- Il n'y a pas pire que mourir, Noah.

- Bien sur qu'il y a pire... Laver les sous vêtements de Sue Sylvester...

- Adieu monde cruel! Je vais me pendre à un arbre.

Il sorti de la salle de façon théâtral, suivit de Puck qui n'était pas très rassuré. Après un temps de réaction, Mr Schuester sorti à son tour, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres élèves.

Will revint rapidement, tenant un bras de chacun des garçons et les fit s'asseoir sur les deux chaises libres du premier rang. Il alla ensuite fermer la porte et s'adressa enfin à ses élèves.

- Blaine, Puck.. Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous avez fait est vraiment mal?

- On va mourir. Dit Blaine d'une petite voix.

- Personne ne va mourir!

- Mais Mr Schue, Sue va savoir que nous sommes responsables! S'exclama Puck.

- Elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir que c'est vous! C'est une façon de vous faire chanter pour vous forcer à vous dénoncer.

- Et elle a réussi. Souffla Blaine.

- Non Blaine, car aucun de vous deux n'ira dire la vérité à Sue.

- Vous nous protégez? S'exclama Puck, surpris.

- Je vous empêche d'être virés de ce lycée! Écoutez les garçons, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui vous a pris de faire ça. Je veux seulement que vous comprenez que ce n'est pas une solution à vos problèmes, quel qu'ils soient, et que ça ne vous apportera rien de bien. Je ne veux pas que vous recommenciez un acte de vandalisme de la sorte.

- Compris, Mr S.

- Pour moi aussi. Dit Blaine.

- Bien, cependant, je ne vous laisse pas impunis pour autant. Vous serez, tout les deux, en retenue, durant un mois.

- Pendant un mois? Entier? Demanda Blaine.

- Mais il vous faut une raison valable pour une durée si longue. rappela Puck.

- C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela... Avoua Mr Schuester. Hum.. Je dirais que vous vous êtes battus.

- Ca ne fonctionnera jamais. Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'entendent super bien, ça ne sera jamais crédible. Rappela Rachel.

- C'est vrai... Et bien on va dire que vous avez tagué dans le gymnase et que je vous ai surpris.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun tag dans le gymnase... Fit remarquer Blaine.

- Et mince!

- Bah.. Au pire on peut toujours aller taguer pour de bon. Dit Puck, un faux air innocent collé au visage.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, je suis professeur tout de même, bien que vous ayez plutôt tendance à l'oublier.

- Allez Mr Schue, de toute façon je comptais le faire un de ces quatre. Alors, autant que ce soit pour la bonne cause! Insista Puck.

Mr Schuester ne donna pas son autorisation, mais ne le leur interdit pas pour autant. Voyant qu'il ne restait même pas cinq minutes, Will distribua les paroles d'une chanson sur laquelle il travailleraient au prochain cours, puis il les libéra.

Avant de partir, Puck s'adressa à Mr Schuester.

- Professeur, nous serons au gymnase, demain à seize heures.

- A demain, Mr Schue. Fit Blaine.

Les deux amis sortirent enfin de la salle et furent surpris de voir que tous les membres du Glee Club, sans exceptions, les attendaient dans le couloir.

- Dites moi, vous êtes tout les deux des crétins? Questionna Santana.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Puck.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que détruire la voiture d'un professeur? Enchaina Tina.

- On a juste cassé les phares. Se défendit Blaine.

- Juste cassé? Mais vous avez quoi dans la tête? S'emporta Finn.

- Du vide, apparemment...

- Je t'emmerde, Kurt! S'exclama Blaine.

Sentant que Kurt allait répliquer, et ne voulant pas que les choses empirent, Puck choppa Blaine par le bras et le tira.

- Allez viens, on a des bombes à acheter, si on veut faire un tag. J'ai dans l'idée de caricaturer Figgins. Je le vois bien avec un tutu, pas toi?

Blaine ne répondit rien, il fit juste un petit sourire à son ami. Puck le regarda, il ne comprenait pas, à sa place il aurait déjà éclaté Karofsky. Puck soupira, il appréciait énormément les deux garçons, et les voir malheureux ne lui plaisait pas. Il espérait que les idées farfelues de Mercedes et Rachel allaient fonctionner.

Une claque sur le sommet de son crâne le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il regarda incrédule son ami qui prit un air innocent.

- Ça fait trois fois que je te pose une question et tu ne me réponds pas.

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs...

- J'ai remarqué. Ricana Blaine. Rassure moi, tu ne pensais pas à Lauren.. Parce que franchement, évites d'avoir des pensées cochonnes lorsque je suis avec toi!

- Non, non... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'imaginais simplement Figgins en danseuse étoile. C'est assez bizarre. Et traumatisant.

- C'est clair! On ne peut pas taguer ça. Sinon on va tous devoir aller en thérapie.

Puck rigola, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec son ami.

- Bon, sinon, c'était quoi la question que tu me posais?

- C'était par rapport à Kurt... Tu crois que c'est définitivement fini? Je veux dire... Qu'il est vraiment avec Karofsky?

- Woh.. Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre, Dave ce n'est pas le genre de Kurt.

- Ouais mais bon... Ils sont très proches, et je les ai vu s'embrasser dans les toilettes il y a deux ou trois semaines. Et Kurt semblait apprécier vu qu'il ne l'a pas repoussé... Il s'est même caressé les lèvres et a soupiré d'aise...

- Il doit y avoir une autre explication Blainou. Et puis même, c'est toi qui l'a quitté et qui refuse de lui parler. Des qu'il tente une approche vers toi, tu l'ignores ou tu l'insultes...

- Oui mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui et Karofsky, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchant... Ca m'arrache le coeur parce que je suis raide dingue de lui et que lui m'a remplacé par ce babouin ambulant!

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je n'ai pas l'impression que Kurt soit aussi proche que ça de lui. Hier encore, je me rendais à l'entrainement de foot en compagnie de Dave et trois autres gars, et Kurt avançait droit vers nous. Quand il a vu Karofsky, il a fait demi tour et est entré dans la bibliothèque.

- Il voulait certainement s'y rendre, et c'est rendu compte qu'il l'avait dépassé..

- Après être passé devant, juste avant de tourner dans le couloir, je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu en sortir pour reprendre la direction qu'il avait emprunté juste avant. Crois moi, je suis sur qu'il t'aime toi et pas Karofsky. C'est certainement un gros malentendu.

- J'aimerais que tu aie raison, mais ce baiser était tout sauf un malentendu.

Puck regarda son ami et se demanda s'il n'était pas aveugle. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien, sachant que Blaine trouverait mille excuses pour lui donner tord, et se contenta de soupirer.

L'ambiance entre eux était plutôt tendue et Puck décida d'entrainer Blaine à la quincaillerie pour acheter des bombes de peinture pour le lendemain. Ceci fait, ils trainèrent encore quelques temps en ville puis se séparèrent et chacun rentra chez soi.

Le lendemain, à seize heure, Will alla au gymnase pour admirer « l'œuvre » de Puck et Blaine. Il ne put retenir un cri de stupeur en voyant ce que les garçons avaient tagué sur le mur: Deux gorilles dans un arbre, assis l'un derrière l'autre et qui avaient le visage de Karofsky et d'Azimio. Le gorille qui avait le visage d'Azimio cherchait des poux à Karofsky qui, lui, mangeait une banane d'une façon plus que suggestive.

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre dans le gymnase. Will, ainsi que les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire face à tout les élèves du Glee Club.

- Je dois avouer que c'est vraiment très bien fait. Dit Artie.

- Euh... Merci. Fit Puck.

Ils regardèrent leurs amis s'approcher du mur et admirer leur dessin.

- On peut faire une photo et la mettre sur internet? Demanda Sam.

- Si tu veux. Répondit Puck.

- Hors de question! Répliqua Mr Schuester. Et puis, qu'est ce que vous faites tous là?

- On voulait voir leur oeuvre. Répondit Kurt. Je trouve ça très... Ressemblant.

- Ah donc, tu avoues que ton petit ami est un gorille? Lança Blaine.

- Mon petit ami? Je n'ai pas de petit ami. Enfin, je ne pense pas...

- Tu n'es pas avec Karofsky? Demanda Puck, empêchant ainsi Blaine de lancer une pique bien acérée.

Kurt failli s'étouffer avec sa salive et répondit qu'il préférait être hétéro que de sortir avec Karofsky. Will coupa court à la conversation en disant à Puck et Blaine de le suivre chez le principal et demanda aux autres de quitter le gymnase sans prendre de photos.

Bien évidemment, ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et chacun prit une photo à peine Will sorti du gymnase.

Sam justifia cela en disant que « Vraiment, ça serait dommage que Puck et Blaine se soient donné tout ce mal pour qu'au final, il ne reste rien de leur oeuvre d'art. »

* * *

(1) Voir chapitre 8.

**RAR:**

Izumi07: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ravies que notre fic te plaise, et on espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu. Haha.. Comme on a dit à certains de nos reviewers, c'est pas dit que Blaine et Kurt se remettent ensemble. ^-^

Hermione: Merci pour ta review, et pour le lien de la vidéo (d'ailleurs c'est de l'arnaque, ils ont coupé le baiser! *Pas contentes*). Quoi? Mais pourquoi vous voulez tous frapper Blaine? Il est gentil, il est mignon, fais lui un bisou! (Euh.. Non... Tac et Tic se chargent du bisou! xD) Finn, il veut pas trop s'en mêler.. Il est pas doué pour ce genre de chose... Genre ça t'embête de regarder les épisodes où il y a les plus beaux moments Klaine... lol. Ah oui, chacune de tes reviews nous font rire! Vas y, appelles les tes exterminateurs de rongeurs, on a même pas peur! On a une armure totalement faite en noisette, on craint rien! Bref, on a aimé cette petite vidéo que tu nous as si gentiment fait partagé, mais cependant, ces scènes là, tu ne les verras pas dans notre fic, car elles appartiennent à la série... xD Par contre tu verras tout un tas d'autre "scènes" comme pour ce chapitre! Bisous.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey hey hey! *big smile de pardon*_

_On le sait, on a un jour de retard dans la publication de notre fic.. Mais... On a zappé que hier, c'était dimanche. Si si, on vous assure que c'est possible! Enfin, il est enfin là le nouveau chapitre._

_Tic et Tac._

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**

Par un après midi particulièrement chaud pour la saison, Mercedes et Rachel se tenaient devant les grilles de la Dalton Academy. Elles se demandaient comment elles allaient bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour y entrer et passer inaperçues au milieu de tous ces garçons.

Les adolescentes étaient prêtes à renoncer et chercher un autre moyen de se procurer ce dont elles avaient besoin pour mener à bien le dernier plan qu'elles avaient en tête pour réconcilier Kurt et Blaine, quand elles virent un garçon, visiblement élève ici vu l'uniforme qu'il portait, qui arrivait près d'elle pour rentrer au lycée.

D'un regard, les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de tenter le tout pour le tout et allèrent à sa rencontre.

- Excuse-moi. Commença Rachel.

Le jeune homme sursauta, visiblement dérangé dans ses pensées et regarda les filles assez étrangement, surpris de voir deux filles trainer si près de son école.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous mesdemoiselles? Demanda-t-il.

- Peut être. Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel, ca te dis quelque chose? Questionna Mercedes.

- Oui, ils étaient élèves ici, mais ils ont été transférés ailleurs. Désolé.

- Oh t'inquiète pas, on le sait, ils sont dans notre lycée. Dit Rachel.

- Ben alors pourquoi vous êtes là? Questionna le jeune homme, assez confus.

- On a besoin d'aide pour un truc par rapport à eux, mais on ne peut pas entrer ici. Est ce qu'on exagèrerait si on demandait à entrer ici pour aller voir les dirigeants de la chorale? Se risqua Mercedes.

- Il faut croire que c'est votre jour de chance, je fais parti des Warblers et j'allais justement à notre répétition. Je prend des risques à faire ça mais bon... Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à eux.

- Merci beaucoup, euh...

- Trent. (1)

- Merci Trent. Moi c'est Mercedes et elle c'est Rachel.

- Enchanté Mercedes et Rachel. Bon, vous venez, je risque d'être en retard et j'ai pas envie que les autres râlent.

- On te suis. Dirent les jeunes filles d'une même voix.

Le petit groupe se mit alors en route à travers un dédale de couloirs. Cette école était immense et les filles se demandèrent comment les élèves faisaient pour ne pas s'y perdre.

Trent s'arrêta devant une grande pote et leur demanda de patienter cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Curieuses, les deux amies collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte.

- Tu es en retard, Trent.

- Je sais, Wes (2), j'ai été retardé devant les grille du lycée par deux filles.

- Par deux filles? Questionna Wes.

- Oui. Elles veulent rencontrer les Warblers... Elles attendent devant la porte.

- Trent! On ne fait jamais entrer de filles dans notre lycée, sauf pour cas exceptionnel.

- Je le sais David (3), mais, je crois que c'est un cas exceptionnel. Ce sont des filles du lycée McKinley. Le lycée où sont Blaine et Kurt.

Les trois chefs du conseil se concertèrent entre eux avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Bien, fais les entrer.

A l'entente de cette phrase, les deux filles se reculèrent suffisamment de la porte et s'assirent contre un mur l'air de rien. A peine assises, la porte s'ouvrit et Trent ressorti.

- Vous pouvez entrer. J'espère que c'est vraiment important, sinon les Warblers ne me le pardonneront pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça l'est. Lui dit Mercedes.

Les deux amies le suivirent et se stoppèrent net quand elles virent tout les regard tournaient vers elles.

- Je vous présente Rachel et Mercedes.

- Pour quelle raison êtes vous venues ici? Questionna, sans attendre, Wes.

- Euh.. Nous sommes Mercedes et Rachel. Commença piteusement Rachel, attirant quelques rires discrets dans l'assemblée.

Mercedes lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes avant de se pencher et de lui chuchoter:

- Trent l'a déjà dit.

- Ah...

- Vous n'êtes venues pour aucune raison valable? Demanda David.

- On a besoin de votre aide. Se lança Mercedes.

- On a besoin de vous pour nous aider à remettre Blaine et Kurt ensemble. Continua Rachel.

- Ils ne sont plus ensemble? S'étonna un garçon blond.

- Non, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et ça devient presque invivable. Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais certaines histoires les ont fait se séparer. Ils passent leur temps à s'engueuler quand ils ne s'ignorent pas. Expliqua Rachel.

- On a essayé plusieurs fois de les remettre ensemble, mais tout nos plans ont échoués, et là, nous sommes à cours d'idées. Continua Mercedes.

- Donc, nous voudrions savoir si vous n'avez pas un CD ou des vidéos d'eux chantant ensemble. Nous sommes prêtes à prendre n'importe quoi tant que ça peut nous aider à leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont heureux ensemble. Fini Rachel.

Tout les garçons les regardèrent, un mélange confus de sentiments passant sur leurs visages. Les filles, un peu mal à l'aise, attendaient une réponse de la part des membres des Warblers.

- Avant d'accepter votre demande, je voudrais savoir ce qui a pu se passer pour que Blaine et Kurt se séparent. Dit David.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en soupirant, puis se lancèrent dans l'explication de tout ce qui s'était passé les dernières semaines, sans rien omettre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient dans leur récit, les visages des garçons incrédules se décomposaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Blaine, qu'ils pensaient être quelqu'un de posé et ouvert au dialogue, refusait de laisser Kurt s'expliquer sur les évènements.

Quand les filles eurent fini de parler, un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde était plongé dans une intense réflexion et les filles se tenaient debout au milieu de la salle, se demandant quoi faire et quelle allait être la réaction des Warblers.

Elles avaient peur qu'ils leur disent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les aider et de repartir les mains vides, sans plus aucun espoir pour réconcilier leurs deux amis.

Mais leurs craintes s'envolèrent quand Wes prit la parole.

- Je pense qu'on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça. Vous avez eu raison de venir nous voir, par chance nous avons ce qu'il vous faut. On a filmé les régionales, le DVD est à la bibliothèque? Mais on ne veut pas le prêter car c'est le seul exemplaire que nous avons.

Voyant que les filles étaient accablées et au bord des larmes, il s'empressa de finir de dire ce qu'il avait dire.

- Mais puisque c'est un cas de force majeure, l'un de nous va vous accompagner avec le dvd, et veiller à ce que vous l'utiliser bien pour votre plan et non pour autre chose.

Mercedes et Rachel explosèrent de joie. Elles en avaient rien à faire qu'un des Warblers les escorte, tant qu'elles avaient le dvd. Elle demandèrent qui allaient les escorter et ce fut David qui répondit à leur question.

- Ca me semble évident, c'est Trent qui vous a amené ici, c'est lui qui vous accompagnera. Il vous apportera le dvd demain après midi, directement à votre lycée.

- Eh! Mais j'ai cours moi demain après midi. Protesta Trent. Comment je fais pour m'éclipser sans me faire engueuler?

- Tu trouveras bien un moyen, on te fait confiance pour ça. Lui dit Wes.

- Puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais réussi à sortir du lycée hors des heures autorisées. Rajouta un jeune brun.

Trent grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui, à la vue du regard qu'il lança au brun, ne devait pas être très sympa. Cependant, il accepta en soupirant, décident de sacrifier ses cours d'histoire pour le bien de ses amis.

Les membres des Warblers furent satisfaits et dirent à Trent de raccompagner les filles en dehors du lycée, estimant qu'ils avaient assez prit de retard dans leur répétition.

Mercedes et Rachel, aux anges, les remercièrent du fond du coeur et suivirent Trent à travers le lycée. Arrivées aux grilles, elles saluèrent le jeune homme et s'éloignèrent en sautillant joyeusement, à nouveau remplies d'espoir.

* * *

_(1): Trent est joué, dans la série, par Dominic Barnes._

_(2): Wes par Telly Leung._

_(3): David par Titus Makin._

**RAR:**

Hermione: Haha on est certaines qu'un jour tu vas sortir de l'écran de notre ordinateur pour nous frapper avec un bâton que t'aura fabriqué à partir de noisettes collées ensemble *Tic et Tac ont peur* Pas de problèmes, on s'occupe de Blaine *bave*. Mais on sait pas si on te laisse vraiment consoler Kurt.. On hésite hein.. Parce que on l'aime beaucoup beaucoup, même si on le torture.. Et oui, petit à petit Blaine comprend que Kurt à rien fait mais comme tout le monde le sait il est long à la détente (y'a qu'à voir le temps que ca lui a pris pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux de Kurt T_T). Mais pour la réconciliation.. On sait pas hein.. Peut être que Kurt il va assassiner Blaine à coup de spaghetti car il en a marre qu'il l'ignore ou qu'il l'envoie péter dans les roses! Enfin, on n'a pas vraiment compris le genre de scènes que tu veux voir dans notre fic.. Tu nous donne d'autres vidéos pour bien nous montrer? *-* 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16:**

Rachel et Mercedes étaient intenables. Si bien que leurs amis se demandaient si elles ne s'étaient pas droguées en cachette.

- Non, Artie, nous ne sommes pas droguées. Répéta Rachel pour la dixième fois.

- Mais, qu'est ce qui vous arrive alors? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Désolée, c'est top secret. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Bon je suis désolée Artie, mais je vais être en retard à mon dernier cours. On se voit tout à l'heure au Glee Club.

La jeune fille laissa son ami, donc tout un tas de questions flottaient dans sa tête, et se dirigea vers son cours de géométrie.

Pendant ce temps là, à la Dalton Academy, Trent se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'échapper du lycée. Un peu plus tôt, il était allait avec Thad(1) chercher le DVD des régionales, dont il avait promis de prendre soin.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à son sac, soupira et regarda les garçons de sa classe. Tim et Leo lui sourirent, Jeff(2) leva son pouce en signe d'encouragement et Nick(3) murmura un « Allez, vas y ».

Trent acquiesça et regarda son professeur d'histoire qui était en train de noter quelque chose au tableau. Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau, puis en entourant son ventre de ses bras, il poussa un cri de douleur. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et son professeur lui demanda si ça allait.

- Non. J'ai mon estomac qui danse un tango là. Aaaargh... Ca fait trop mal!

Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son bureau en haletant et gémissant de douleurs, conscient d'inquiéter son professeur.

- Bien, Jeff, accompagne le à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune blond acquiesça et se dirigea vers son ami. Trent se leva tout en continuant de se tenir le ventre. Il prit son sac et sorti en compagnie de Jeff. A peine la porte se fut elle fermé que Trent se redressa et marcha normalement. Il gémit encore un peu de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment loin de la salle.

- Tu diras au prof que je suis resté à l'infirmerie.

- Pas de soucis. Bon courage, et tiens nous au courant.

- Okay Jeff. On se voit demain. Je vous raconterais tout lors de la réunion des Warblers.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, et tandis que Jeff retournait en cours, Trent se dirigeait vers la sortie de son lycée. Il fut content de remarquer qu'il n'eut aucun mal à s'éclipser. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa voiture et se rendit à McKinley.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes, il vit que Mercedes et Rachel l'y attendaient déjà. Il alla à leur rencontre et n'eut pas le temps de les saluer que déjà elles le harcelaient pour savoir s'il avait bien le dvd avec lui. Avec un petit sourire, il le sorti de son sac et l'agita sous le nez des filles.

- Tu assures Dalton! S'exclama Rachel.

- Dalton? Répéta Trent, étonné.

- C'est ton nom de code. Rachel c'est Poulette et moi, Canari. C'est pour garder l'anonymat lors de nos missions. Un peu comme Bruce Wayne ou Peter Parker. Expliqua Mercedes.

- Euh.. D'accord. Mais pourquoi Dalton?

- Beh, au début on voulait t'appeler Nounours. Mais on avait peur que tu n'apprécie pas trop. Commença Rachel.

- Donc on a commencé à penser à autre chose, puis c'est tout naturellement qu'on a trouvé Dalton. Continua Mercedes.

- En rapport avec le nom de ton lycée. Fini Rachel.

- Okay... Ma foi, appelez-moi comme vous voulez. Je tiens juste à vous dire que vous êtes totalement folles les filles.

En guise de réponse les filles rigolèrent, prirent chacune un bras de celui qu'elles avaient renommé Dalton et l'entrainèrent dans les couloirs du lycée pour aller à la salle de répétition. En chemin, ils croisèrent Karofsky qui bouscula Rachel, la plus proche de lui.

Mercedes lâcha le bras de Trent et se planta face à Karofsky. Elle du faire preuve de beaucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas lui mettre de claque et se contenta de lui balancer, assez sèchement:

- Mais qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec toi espèce de babouin?

- Ce qui ne va pas? Mais c'est vous les losers du Glee Club!

Mercedes allait sortir une réplique acerbe mais Trent l'en empêcha et lui dit que ça servait à rien de s'énerver et qu'ils feraient mieux d'y aller. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dave...

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais retourner dans ton école de gays au lieu de polluer mon air!

- C'est toi qui dit ça? Alors que tu as embrassé deux fois Kurt? Répliqua Trent.

Dave, pris au dépourvu, ne su quoi répondre et préféra s'en aller, non sans avoir donner un coup de poing sur un casiers qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent partir avant de reprendre leur chemin. Arrivés devant une petite porte, Mercedes se stoppa et regarda Trent.

- Voilà Dalton, c'est là.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit les deux amies dans la salle. A leur arrivés, tout le monde se tue et regarda le nouvel arrivant.

- Que fait un membre des Warblers ici? Questionna Kurt, content malgré tout de revoir un ancien camarade et ami.

- Et bien, je suis venu vous voir, Blaine et toi. D'ailleurs, Blaine n'est pas là? Questionna Trent.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Répondit Mercedes.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et alla serrer Kurt dans ses bras. Il se dégagea ensuite des bras du jeune homme et lui demanda comment il allait.

- Ca va. Sourit Kurt.

Trent le regarda, peu convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien car Blaine venait d'arriver en compagnie de Puck.

- Trent!

- Blaine!

Les deux amis se sourirent avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je voulais vous voir, Kurt et toi, puis, j'avais quelque chose à vous montrer à tout les deux.

- Trent, tu as séché les cours pour venir nous voir? Demanda Kurt.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai séché?

- Oh... Surement le fait que lorsque j'étais à la Dalton Academy, nous étions dans la même classe et que nous avions cours le jeudi après midi. Sourit Kurt.

- Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, j'ai séché. Mais je voulais trop vous voir. Puis, je n'y peut rien si mon estomac a décidé de danser un tango en plein cours d'histoire.

Le jeune homme rigola, faisant ainsi rire Kurt et Blaine.

- Sinon, c'est quoi que tu voulais nous montrer? Demanda Kurt.

Trent n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Will venait d'entrer dans la salle de répétition et lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Trent ré-expliqua tout, et demanda s'il pouvait passer le dvd pour que les garçons le visionnent et lui disent s'ils en voulaient une copie ou non.

Will accepta et invita Trent à s'asseoir parmi ses élèves tandis qu'il insérait le dvd dans le lecteur et lançait la vidéo.

Les première notes de « Candles », suivies par la voix mélodieuse de Kurt se firent entendre. Au début Kurt fut ému en se remémorant ce moment, puis, il vit le petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de Trent et de ses deux meilleures amies et s'énerva.

- C'est une blague c'est ca? Vous voulez me torturer en me montrant les images d'une époque où tout allait pour le mieux et me faire souffrir encore plus?

Au bord des larmes il quitta la salle, sous les regards déconfits de ses amis.

- Mais.. C'est pas du tout ce qu'on voulait! Lâcha Rachel.

-Ce que vous faites c'est vraiment pas cool les gars. Dit Blaine avant de lui aussi quitter la salle, énervé par le comportement de ses soi-disant amis.

- C'est foutu. Je jette l'éponge. On y arrivera jamais. On ne fait qu'empirer les choses entre eux. Cette mission est trop dure pour nous, Mercedes. Dit Rachel, totalement découragée.

- Mais non, ne dit pas ça, on a encore une chance d'y arriver. On a pas encore trouvé comment, mais on y parviendra, j'en suis sûre. La rassura Mercedes.

- Mouais, tu as peut être raison. Je suis d'accord pour une dernière tentative, mais si ce plan la échoue on arrête tout, okay?

- D'accord.

Pour signer leur accord, elles se tapèrent dans la main. D'un raclement de gorge, Trent signala qu'il était toujours là et tout les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il demanda à récupérer son dvd, disant qu'apparemment les garçons ne voulaient pas de copies et échangea son numéro de téléphone avec Mercedes et Rachel. Trent s'en alla ensuite en disant qu'il devait rapporter le dvd à la Dalton Academy le soir même, s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

(1) Thad est l'un des membre du conseil des Warblers et est interprété par Eddy Martin.

(2) et (3): Jeff et Nick sont respectivement interprétés par Riker Lynch et Curt Mega. Ce sont les deux jeunes hommes qui passent l'auditions avec Kurt pour obtenir un solo.

**RAR:**

Christelle: On est contente que notre fic te plaise. Et comme on dit à nos autres lecteurs, ce n'est pas dit que Blaine et Kurt seront à nouveau ensemble. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Hermione: Merci pour ta review et pour les liens vers les vidéos dont celle de LA scène *-*. Ton intervention de Kurt nous a bien fait rire. Ca a mis en joie Tic avant son épreuve d'anglais. ^^ Tu vas passer notre écran d'ordi avec un bazooka? On demande à voir tiens... Mais non, mais non, nous ne sommes pas cruelles! Bien au contraire... *Mouahahahaha* Dis à Kurt que nous aussi on veut bien lui faire un câlin, ils sont super nos câlin. Tellement qu'il risquerait d'oublier Blaine *Sourire diabolique.* Kurt ne peut pas se mettre en grève, car s'il le fait, il ne sera plus dans notre fic et donc toute petite chance qu'il se remette avec Blainou-chou est évincé... Ca serait con quand même. Nous on dit, Kurt, bat toi pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Mouais-mouais, on doute que ce sois un gros sacrifice pour toi de consoler Kurty d'amour... Oui... On a oublié la fête des pères... *Vont se cacher* Continue tes pot de vins, qui sait, peut être qu'un jour ça marchera... Sinon, nous aussi on t'aime bien miss Hermione la rigolote, même si tu nous gronde à chacune de tes reviews...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17:**

En ce vendredi après midi, Trent se dirigeait vers son Glee Club. A peine eut-il pénétré les grandes portes que ses camarades lui posèrent tout un tas de questions. Il les écouta d'une oreille distraite tout en prenant le dvd des régionales dans son sac qu'il tendit à Thad.

Il se tourna enfin vers les autres membres des Warblers qui le regardaient tous. Avant qu'ils ne reprennent toutes leurs questions, le jeune homme prit la parole.

- Ca a loupé.

- Oh merde! Jura Jeff.

- Comment ça se fait? Demanda Nick.

- Tu ne leurs as pas montré le dvd? Questionna Wes.

- Oui, bien sur que oui, je leur ai montré. Au début, ils avaient tout les deux un petit sourire. Kurt était tout ému et Blaine n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des petits coups d'oeils.

- Mais que s'est il passé alors?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Tim, Kurt s'est énervé d'un coup et est parti. Blaine a suivi.

- Ils sont peut être parti ensemble. Suggéra David.

- Non. Je suis parti peu de temps après eux, et j'ai vu Blaine assis, seul, sur un banc. J'ai discuté un peu avec lui mais ça n'a rien donné. Il est resté muet sur tout ce qui concerne Kurt.

Les membres des Warblers étaient abattus par la nouvelle. Tous appréciaient les deux jeunes hommes, et les savoir malheureux, loin l'un de l'autre, ne les réjouissaient pas.

- Qu'allons nous faire? Demanda Leo.

- Y a-t-il au moins encore quelque chose à faire? Questionna un des garçons.

- Bien sur! Les Warblers entrent dans la course maintenant! On ne va pas déjà abandonner! S'exclama Trent.

- S'aiment-ils encore?

- Jeff, il y a deux choses qui me font assurer que, oui, ils s'aiment encore. La première, c'est Mercedes et Rachel. Aussi proches qu'elles peuvent être des garçons, elles ne se donneraient pas autant de mal pour les remettre ensemble s'ils ne s'aimaient plus.

- D'accord, tu as raison. Dit le jeune blond. Et la deuxième raison?

- Kurt et Blaine. Tout simplement.

- Comment ça? Demanda Wes.

- C'est simple, le peu de temps où je les ai vu hier, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards, quand ils étaient sûr que l'autre ne le voyait pas.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, Trent avait raison, ces deux « choses » ne trompaient pas. Les deux garçons étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais qu'allaient ils faire? Après tout, si Mercedes et Rachel étaient venues à leurs rencontres, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était qu'elles avaient besoin d'aides.

Trent soupira et regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis. Il s'arrêta sur Brock (1) qui avait un étrange sourire. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogateur et questionna son ami.

- Brock? Pourquoi ce sourire?

- J'ai peut être une idée. Répondit il avec un sourire énigmatique plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Brock resta silencieux un moment, appréciant de voir que tous les Warblers étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Certain d'entre eux commencèrent à s'impatienter et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de parler, il donna son idée.

- Pourquoi ne pas les enfermer dans une même pièce?

- Tu sais que tu es un génie? S'exclama Trent.

- Oui, je sais! Sourit le jeune homme.

- J'appelle tout de suite les filles!

- N'oublie pas de leur dire que l'idée vient de moi!

Trent leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son téléphone et de chercher le numéro de Mercedes.

A McKinley, Mercedes et Rachel venait d'entrer dans la salle du Glee Club. Elles virent que Mr Schuester n'était pas encore là, ni Puck, Blaine et Kurt. Rachel regarda sa montre et vit qu'elles avaient un bon quart d'heure d'avance. Elles s'assirent côte à côte, et alors que Rachel allait entamer un discussion avec Artie, le téléphone de Mercedes sonna et la jeune fille lui dit:

- C'est Dalton.

Les deux amies collèrent leurs oreilles au téléphone après que Mercedes eut décrocher.

- Allo... Oui on va bien et toi?... Ah bon? Vas y dit nous de quoi il s'agit... Owh... C'est vraiment super... Ah oui! Avec Rachel on adore!... Le temps de tout mettre en place, je dirais que jeudi ça devrait être bon... Tout à fait... Ne t'inquiète pas, on te tiens au courant... Merci mille fois Dalton... Oh, dis lui merci alors... D'accord... A bientôt Dalton...

Mercedes raccrocha et les deux jeunes filles se tapèrent dans la main.

- Dalton? Questionna Brittany. Vous étiez au téléphone avec Joe Dalton? Il vous a dit s'il avait des nouvelles de Lucky Luke?

- Que?.. Pff... Répondit Rachel.

Elle était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point Brittany pouvait être... A part.

Brittany lui lança un regard insistant, voulant savoir si les filles avaient, oui ou non, eu des nouvelles de Lucky Luke, mais ne pu pas reposer sa question car Will, rapidement suivit par les élèves manquants, venait d'entrer dans la salle et le cours commença.

A la fin du cours, Mercedes et Rachel trainèrent un peu en attendant que leurs camarades sortent de la salle, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à Will. Elles avaient besoin de lui pour mener à bien leur ultime plan.

Quand le dernier fut sorti de la salle, les filles allèrent se poster devant Mr Schuester qui leva la tête vers elles et leur demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elles.

- Voilà Mr Schuester, comme vous le savez déjà, on essaye d'ouvrir les yeux à Blaine et Kurt pour qu'ils réalisent qu'ils sont toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, commença Mercedes.

- Sauf que jusqu'ici tous nos plans ont échoués, voire même empiré la situation, rajouta Rachel.

- Vous êtes sûres que vous êtes obligées de vous en mêler? Je veux dire, ca les regarde et jouer à l'apprenti sorcier et manipuler les gens de la sorte ce n'est pas toujours bon. Dit Mr Schuester.

- On sait Mr Schue que ce n'est pas toujours très bon. C'est pour cela, que si ce plan là échoue, on abandonne. Répondit Rachel.

Mr Schuester regarda ses deux élèves. Il soupira et fini par capituler, sachant que de toute façon, avec ou sans son aide, les deux adolescentes mettraient leur plan à exécution.

- Bien, je vous écoute...

Les deux amies poussèrent un petit cri de joie avant de tout expliquer à leur professeur.

- Voilà, on a besoin que jeudi le cours du Glee Club se déroule dans l'auditorium. Commença Mercedes.

- On s'occupe de prévenir tout les membres des New Directions. Continua Rachel.

- Sauf Blaine et Kurt. A eux, on ne leur dit rien. Finit Mercedes.

- Okay... Mais si les garçons ne sont pas au courant, ils vont se retrouver seuls ici. Fit Will.

- C'est justement ça l'idée!

- Exactement! Avec Rachel, nous arriverons en retard jeudi, car nous resterons cachées près de la salle jusqu'à ce que les garçons arrivent. Expliqua Mercedes.

- Et donc... ?

- Et donc, Mr S, nous allons les enfermer dans la salle. Dit Mercedes.

- Ils seront bien obligés de parler. Continua Rachel.

- Et s'ils se mettent chacun de leur côté? Ou s'ils s'insultent?

- C'est un risque à prendre. Cependant, Dalton est quasiment sur que ça va marcher. S'il vous plait Mr Schue, laissez nous essayer. Supplia Mercedes.

- On promet d'abandonner si ça ne marche pas.

- D'accord. Céda Will. Mais j'ai votre parole, si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous abandonnez?

- Promis! Dirent les deux filles d'une même voix.

- Bien, alors jeudi, on aura cours à l'auditorium. Je vous laisse prévenir les autres. Passez un bon week end.

Sur ces mots, Mr Schuester prit ses affaires et sorti de la salle. Les deux amies crièrent de joie avant de se taper dans la main et de se serrer dans les bras. Mercedes se dégagea des bras de son amie et prit son portable afin d'envoyer un texto à Trent.

La répétition des Warblers touchait à sa fin quand Trent reçu un message de Mercedes. Il en informa ses amis qui lui demandèrent de leur lire.

- Dalton, ici Poulette et Canari. Nous t'informons que le plan est en place. Il se déroulera jeudi comme prévu. Nous te tiendrons au courant de l'avancé de la situation. Lu Trent.

Les jeunes hommes, content de cette nouvelle, quittèrent le Glee Club, espérant que ce plan marcherait.

* * *

(1) Il s'agit de Brock Baker, il joue réellement dans la série, mais nous ne connaissons pas le prénom de son personnage car il n'est jamais utilisé dans la série. C'est celui qui est sur le même canapé que Blaine lorsque Kurt chante Blackbird.

**RAR:**

Hermione: On y croit pas! Tu frottes le dos de Kurt? Mais nous aussi on veut lui frotter son dos... :p Dis nous, Hermione, ne serais tu pas un peu.. Perverse? Tu pourras toujours essayer de lui frotter "autre chose" comme tu dis, jamais Kurt oubliera Blaine.. Haha.. En grève? Nooon sois pas en grève! On veut d'autres liens de super vidéo Klaine.. Steuplééééééé! Sinon.. On se met en grève pour de vrai! Hahahahaha! En tout cas merci pour ta review.. T'étais la seule.. A croire que tout le monde nous boycotte par ta faute! Avoue tu as trouvé le moyen d'empêcher toutes les reviews d'arriver jusqu'à nous? lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18:**

Ca y est, c'était jeudi. Mercedes regardait toutes les cinq minutes sa montre, si bien que Blaine s'en étonna.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu es pressée?  
- On a Glee Club après le cours..  
- Je sais, cependant je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi pressée de te rendre au Glee Club..

Blaine la regarda suspicieusement, si bien que Mercedes inventa un mensonge pour endormir sa méfiance.

- Rien à voir avec le Glee Club, Blaine. C'est juste que j'ai hâte que le cours se finisse car j'ai très envie de faire pipi.  
- Oh... Répondit Blaine.

Le jeune homme se re-concentra sur leur professeur d'anglais, tandis que Mercedes s'agitait à côté de lui, commençant à ranger ses affaires.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Blaine n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Mercedes était hors de la salle. Il eut un sourire amusé avant de sortir de la salle.  
Mercedes courait presque dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour rejoindre Rachel avant que Blaine et Kurt n'arrivent. Elle arriva enfin devant la salle du Glee Club où Rachel se trouvait déjà. Mercedes se jeta presque sur son amie et lui demanda si elle avait les clés de la salle.

- Mr Schue me les a donné tout à l'heure après le cours d'espagnol. Dit elle en les agitant devant elle.  
- Génial!  
- J'ai déjà fermé une des deux portes, pour plus de facilité. Expliqua Rachel.

La jeune fille acquiesça et les deux amies se cachèrent de façon à voir les garçons arriver sans être vues.  
Dix minutes passèrent avant que l'un d'eux n'arrive. Blaine. Elles entendirent le jeune homme s'étonner d'être le premier mais, par chance, il ne ressortit pas avec l'idée d'aller chercher Puck. Mercedes et Rachel attendirent encore cinq minutes avant que Kurt ne fasse son apparition. Les jeunes filles entendirent Kurt s'étonner que seul Blaine était présent, mais, encore par chance, Blaine ne répliqua rien.  
Discrètement, elles sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers le Glee Club. Rachel jeta un œil dans la salle et constata que les garçons s'étaient assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, chacun plongé dans leur téléphone.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Mercedes avant de s'emparer de la porte qu'elle ferma vivement. Elle entendit les garçons s'agiter dans la salle et Rachel s'empressa donc de la fermer à clé.

Les deux amies se tapèrent dans la main avant de partir en courant vers l'auditorium. Mercedes s'était arrêtée juste deux minutes, le temps d'envoyer un message à Trent afin de le tenir au courant qu'elles avaient enfermé les deux jeunes hommes.

Blaine fut le premier à réagir lorsque la porte se ferma. Cependant, lorsque le clic qui leur signalait que la porte venait d'être fermée à clé se fit entendre , se fut Kurt qui se leva d'un bond. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte et essaya, en vain, de l'ouvrir. Voyant qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas, Blaine se leva à son tour pour essayer d'ouvrir la deuxième. Il la secoua comme un prunier avant d'admettre qu'elle était aussi fermée.  
Blaine retourna s'asseoir, dépité, et observa Kurt qui commençait à s'énerver tout seul.

Il continua à secouer la porte pendant quelques minutes avant de s'avouer vaincu, de lâcher la poignée et de donner un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Il se mit à arpenter la salle de long en large en cherchant un moyen de sortir d'ici. D'un coup il s'écria « FENÊTRE » avant de rendre compte qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la seule salle qui en était dépourvue.

Totalement découragé il se laissa tomber au sol, non sans un grognement de mécontentement. Il resta assit sur le sol quelques minutes, arrachant rageusement les peluches qui se trouvaient sur son pull en laine tout en murmurant un tas d'insultes destinées à la personne qui avait osé l'enfermer dans cette pièce avec Blaine sans aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Blaine quant à lui était assit sur une des nombreuses chaises et regardait Kurt s'énerver dans son coin et dépiauter son pull. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand la pensée qu'à cette allure là Kurt n'aurait plus de pull dans une quinzaine de minutes lui traversa l'esprit.  
Kurt avait du penser la même chose que lui puisqu'il délaissa son pull, se releva, épousseta les saletés qui s'étaient accrochées à son pantalon et retourna se poster devant la porte. Il ferma les yeux, semblant implorer n'importe qui pour que la porte s'ouvre puis posa ses mains sur la poignée qu'il actionna. Cependant la porte resta toujours fermée et cette fois-ci Kurt laissa éclater sa rage.

- RAAAAAAAAAH mais c'est pas possible! Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter tout ca? J'en ai marreuuuuuu! Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne contre moi? Je veux sortir! TOUT DE SUITE!

- Ca sert à rien de t'énerver.. Personne ne viendra nous ouvrir, Noah vient de m'envoyer un message, ils ne nous laisseront pas sortir d'ici tant que l'on n'aura pas discuté et.. Dit Blaine.

- Ben on discute là ! Le coupa Kurt. Alors venez nous ouvriiiiiiiiir. Hurla t-il.

- Et qu'on ne se sera pas réconciliés. Acheva Blaine, comme si Kurt ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

- Alors c'est clair, je vais crever ici. Lâcha Kurt, totalement désespéré.

Pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler plus longtemps à Blaine il alla s'assoir devant le piano et commença à jouer un rythme endiablé, une façon pour lui de laisser éclater sa colère.

Peu à peu, le rythme s'apaisa et une mélodie plus douce empli la pièce. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Kurt commença à chanter.

_« Maybe I'm blind, Maybe I'm blind_

_Oh I couldn't see you shine  
And shimmer right in front of my eyes_

_Front of my eyes, oh no »_

Tandis qu'il chantait, Kurt avait les yeux fermés, totalement transporté par la mélodie, ses doigts volant sur les touches du piano. Blaine l'observait: il ne pouvait que le trouver beau à cet instant.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha du piano, totalement hypnotisé par Kurt.

_« And Honey let me sing you a song... »_

Blaine s'appuya contre le piano, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Alors que Kurt entamait les dernières phrases de la chanson, Blaine ne pu s'en empêcher, il accompagna le jeune homme.

_« And honey let me sing you a song  
And listen to my words as they come out wrong  
But don't run away, run away this time_  
_Honey let me look in your eyes  
Oh they burn like fire  
But don't look away, look away this time  
But don't look away, look away this time  
Don't look away, look away this time » (1)  
_

Kurt acheva la mélodie au piano à l'instant même où ils finissaient de chanter. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour observer Blaine. Les regards des deux garçons s'accrochèrent et, sans un mot, Kurt se leva et s'approcha de Blaine. Ils restèrent un moment face à face puis Kurt leva une de ses mains et du bout des doigts il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du garçon dont il était amoureux.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de la joue, puis du cou et de l'épaule de Blaine avant de la faire glisser le long de son bras. Il s'arrêta au niveau de sa main qu'il emprisonna dans la sienne. Il leva son autre main qu'il posa délicatement sur l'autre joue de Blaine avant de se pencher et d'emprisonner ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Le baiser était à la fois doux, tendre, et hésitant. Kurt mordilla légèrement la lèvre du bas de Blaine avant de ses décaler et de fixer son regard dans celui de l'autre jeune homme, cherchant un signe sur ce qu'il était en train de penser.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende les pleurs de Blaine redoublèrent d'intensité et le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras. Il tenait fermement le pull de Kurt avec ses mains, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait également enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt, si bien que ce dernier pouvait sentir les larmes de Blaine qui coulaient en un torrent déchainé.

Kurt passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Blaine et de sa main droite il lui caressa tendrement le dos, espérant que ce geste qui lui paraissait terriblement banal calme ses pleurs.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes, qui parurent être des heures à Kurt qui ne savait pas trop comment agir dans ce genre de situations et qui avait peur de faire quelque chose qui aggrave la situation, avant que Blaine ne se calme et que ses pleurs ne cessent. Il desserra légèrement son étreinte et murmura « Merci » à l'oreille de Kurt, qui ne su quoi répondre, ne sachant pas pourquoi exactement Blaine le remerciait, et qui se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire.

Ils s'assirent tout deux sur le sol, Kurt adossé contre un des pieds du piano et Blaine niché dans ses bras. Distraitement, Kurt se remit à lui caresser le dos et prit la parole:

- Tu sais, avec Karofsky, il s'est rien passé. Enfin... Rien avec mon consentement. Dès mon retour ici il a recommencé son harcèlement, et les choses ont empiré quand tu es arrivé. Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute tout ce qui s'est passé, loin de là. C'est juste que.. Je sais pas.. c'est comme si il était jaloux de voir de voir que j'étais heureux et que ce n'était pas avec lui. J'ai l'impression qui s'est donné une espèce de mission: celle de me détruire. J'exagère peut être. Certainement d'ailleurs.. Quand tu nous as vu collés l'un à l'autre on n'était pas en train de s'embrasser ni rien, il me disait que je ferais un très bon jouet pour lui et moi j'essayais de le repousser. J'ai essayé de t'expliquer ca mais tu ne m'as pas cru, c'est à peine si tu m'écoutais. Quand tu m'a quitté c'était comme si j'allais mourir tellement j'avais mal et je croyais que me voir complètement dévasté aurait changé quelque chose par rapport à Karofsky mais non, au contraire, il n'arrêtait pas de revenir à la charge, me demandant de devenir son petit ami officiel, ce que je refusais et refuserais encore et toujours. À un moment il m'a même servi tout un discours, dans lequel il me disait qu'il était amoureux de moi. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire. La seule personne que je veux, qui m'intéresse, c'est toi. Je t'aime et ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras ne même te parler sans que ne tu m'envoies sur les roses, c'est une vraie torture.

Kurt se tu, à bout de souffle. Il appréhendait la réaction de Blaine. Si Blaine le rejetait une fois de plus il ne s'en relèverait pas, c'était certain.

- Pourquoi tu t'es caressé les lèvres en soupirant quand il t'as embrassé? Se contenta de demander Blaine.

- Tu.. Tu es au courant de ca? S'étonna Kurt.

- Oui, j'étais dans une des cabines et quand j'ai reconnu vos voix je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder ce que vous faisiez. Répondit tout naturellement Blaine.

- Oh. Ca.. Ca va te paraître complètement nul, voir carrément « nian-nian » mais c'est.. C'est parce que il avait réussi à tout me prendre, tout ce qui me restait de toi, jusqu'au goût de tes lèvres et la sensation de leur caresse contre les miennes..

Kurt fini sa phrase, gêné et conscient que ce qu'il disait était tellement mielleux que s'en était presque écœurant.

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regardait Kurt se mordiller la lèvre essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

Blaine se dégagea des bras réconfortant de Kurt sous le regard surpris et paniqué de celui ci. Blaine lui fit un sourire rassurant, cependant le jeune homme ne changea pas de regard. Blaine se leva, écarta les jambes de Kurt avant de se glisser entre elles, collant son dos contre le torse de Kurt qui lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

Kurt déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Blaine avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Les deux garçons gardèrent le silence un moment, appréciant leur proximité, ce moment rien qu'à eux, laissant le bonheur envahir leur coeur et réparer doucement leurs blessures.

Tandis que d'une main distraite Kurt caressait le ventre de Blaine, ce dernier brisa le silence.

- Je suis désolé, Kurt. Désolé de ne pas avoir écouté ce que tu avais à me dire ce jour là ou tu m'as suivi. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aveuglé par toute... Toute cette haine, cette colère. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahis...

Blaine se retourna, faisant passer ses jambes sous une de Kurt, son bras appuyé contre le torse du jeune homme. Il tourna la tête afin de fixer son regard dans celui de Kurt avant de continuer:

- La vérité, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne m'aimais pas. Que tu te laissais draguer par Karofsky. J'avais l'impression que tu aimais le fait qu'il soit constamment derrière toi.

- Mais c'est faux! Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Ca me rendait malade de le voir agir de la sorte avec moi. Et ça me tuait de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés. Je crois que ça, c'était pire que tout...

- Mais ça, c'est fini maintenant. Murmura Blaine. Je ne te laisserais plus. Je reste avec toi et on affrontera Karofsky ensemble.

Kurt sourit doucement à Blaine avant que ce dernier ne se penche pour l'embrasser. Il acheva le baiser et murmura tout contre les lèvres de Kurt un « je t'aime », avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Blaine mit fin au baiser et s'installa correctement entre les bras de Kurt. L'adolescent nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de son petit ami et passa un de ses bras derrière le dos de Kurt, alors que le jeune homme resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille. Blaine soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes n'entendirent pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Ils ne virent pas non plus deux têtes passer l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir s'ils étaient toujours en vie. Les deux adolescent ne firent pas non plus attention à l'explosion de joie des deux filles qui venaient d'ouvrir la porte. Ils ne firent pas plus attention au message que Puck envoya à Blaine, leur signifiant qu'ils étaient libre de partir.

Non, ça, les deux amoureux ne le verront qu'une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront sorti de leur bulle, cet endroit de bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Pendant ce temps là, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, à la Dalton Academy, un jeune homme souriait de toute ses dents après avoir lu un message où seuls deux mots étaient inscrit: « Mission accomplie. »

* * *

(1) Chanson "Honey let me sing you a song" de Matt Hires.**  
**

**BLABLA:** Avant de faire les RAR, nous avons quelques petits trucs à vous dire... Tout d'abord, on est -presque- désolées d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre... Pourtant il était déjà écrit (si si c'est vrai, depuis le mois d'avril même), mais, on avait la flemme de le taper... On préférait boire des bières et manger des chips devant la télé.. (Arhem..) Ensuite, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer, après avoir longuement réfléchi (oui, ça nous arrive, c'est rare (sinon notre cerveau risque d'avoir des ampoules) mais ça arrive), que ceci est notre dernier chapitre.. Nous avions pourtant un chapitre et demi de plus mais, après avoir relu, on a trouvé ça "lourd" et on a décidé d'achever la fiction ici.. On avait un peu peur de tourner en rond et c'est mieux de s'arrêter en pleine gloire, non? On tient donc à remercier tout ceux qui nous ont suivi et qui nous on reviewé.. Chacune de vos reviews nous faisait plaisir. On remercie aussi les 18 personnes qui ont mis notre fiction dans leur favoris. Voilà, ce n'est qu'un au revoir (mes frères) et on espère vous retrouver lors de nos prochains écrits, ainsi que sur nos fictions personnelles. Merci à tous. Tic et Tac vont hiberner jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles idées leur tombe dans leur assiettes de noisettes et qu'elles seront bien installée dans leur nouvelle maison, loin de la mer, du soleil et... Des mouettes...

**RAR (Si vous voulez des réponses aux reviews et que vous avez pas de compte, laissez votre mail): **

Castiela: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, on tient juste à préciser que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fiction. On espère que cette fin ne t'a pas trop déçu..

Carolanne: Merci pour ta review. On espère que la suite et fin t'a plu.

Musavana: On a attendu et on a vu personne en bas de chez nous faire grève, et puis en plus il faisait trop chaud pour travailler.. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et on espère que la suite t'a plu.

Hermione: Tu nous a dit qu'on est de plus en plus cruelle, un chapitre en deux semaines. Et là qu'on a mis plus d'un mois à le poster, on est quoi? Sinon, pleure, tu pisseras moins au lit.. ^-^ En tout cas, même si c'était trop mignon, nous on voulait pas que un baiser lors d'un concert, on en veut pleins dans la série. En plus, ta vidéo n'a fait que nous dégouter.. Beh apparemment tu es un peu rouiller comme sorcière parce que franchement, on a reçu aucun de tes sort.. A moins qu'il ai capoté car on était juste plus feignante qu'avant. Donc en fait, si y'a du retard c'est de ta faute;; Tout s'explique! Les gens prenez vous en à Hemione.. C'est normal que Blaine soit venu récupérer Kurt, c'est nous qui l'avons envoyer pour qu'ils viennent faire des cochonneries chez nous, devant nous et qu'on les films. Non, on ne loue les vidéos. En tout cas, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, y'avait Blaine et Kurt dans ce chapitre. Alors, c'est bon l'écureuil? En tout cas, tu as pas trouvé les bons Tic et Tac vu que nous sommes toujours là. Disney va venir faire une réclamation chez toi. Sinon, non, on était pas en hibernation, comme on a dit à negi21, on était partie faire une cure de désintoxication sur le Mont Tibétain afin de nous signer de notre addiction au sadisme.. Apparemment ça à marcher.. Enfin.. Pour combien de temps? Là est la question. On tient à te remercier pour toutes les vidéos que tu nous a envoyé, et on espère que tu vas nous faire le pleins de vidéo trop mimi-mignonne dans ta review. Tes reviews vont nous manquer, tes menaces beaucoup moins.. Bisous.**  
**


End file.
